Scars
by Manda8910
Summary: What happens when an old friend of the handymen returns to Ergastulum? Will Nicolas find love? Who's behind the seemingly random but fastly increasing crimes in town? Find out by reading and motivate me by reviewing! NicolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Late. Of course they're late. Idiots."

A woman who appeared around the age of 26 stood in front of the Ergastulum bus station on the edge of district 7. The woman was 5'2 with dirty blond hair that fell in soft curls down to her mid-back. Her skin was a light olive tone that seemed to bring out her ocean blue eyes and light pink lips. The girl was dressed in black jeans that hugged her curves and a grey, loose, flowey tank top along with some black flats and leather jacket.

"Amelia!" The girl looked up when she heard her name on a familiar voice. She smiled as she saw a man with blond hair pulled back in a pony tail and an eyepatch placed over his left eye. Beside him was a man of shorter stature with dark hair and eyes along with a katana sheathed at his hip.

"Worrick! Nic! You'll keep a girl waiting, will you? How rude," she teased the two as she approached them. She saw Nic roll his eyes before moving his hands quickly in smooth movements and finally grabbing the bag from Amelia's shoulder. "Thank you, Nic. See, Worrick? You can learn a thing or two about being a gentleman from Nic here," the smaller woman teased with a grin.

"You think I need tips from Nic? You hurt me, dear Amelia," Worrick put a hand to his chest in a fake hurt way. He then chuckled and gestured for them to start walking back towards Benriya.

"It's nice be back. I can't beleive it's been- what? Like 3 years? I missed you guys," she smiled as they walked together, one male on either side of her. They talked (or at least Amelia and Worrick did) as they walked together like old times. She felt giddy. It was so exciting being back with the guys. She knew it was weird but, to be honest, being back in Ergastulum relaxed her more than anything. It was what she grew up around so it was normal to her.

* * *

"Are you guys still doing the whole 'we cant cook worth shit so lets order pizza everyday' thing? Really, at least one of you should learn how to cook," she rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs backwards just so Nic could read her lips as she spoke. When she was done, she turned around and ran up to the door.

"Oh, uh, Amy. Actually-" Worrick called out to warn Amelia about what she was walking into. However, the woman was too excited to hear him. She reached out and let her fingers slide around the door handle. She twisted her wrist and pulled open the door.

"Worri- oh... you aren't Worrick," a busty, dark skinned woman spoke from her spot at the desk.

"No... I'm not... and you aren't the empty room I was expecting," she muttered confused. She looked behind her as Worrick reached the top of the stairs. She stepped inside and let the handymen come in.

"Ally, this is Amy. Amy, this is Ally," Worrick introduce the two with a smile.

"Alex," the busty woman corrected as she stood up, making sure Amelia knew her real name. Alex came across the room and smiled shyly as she offered a hand to the girl politley.

"Oh, I'm Amelia," the blonde smiled politely as she shook the others hand. She was not expecting this. At the very least she was surprised Worrick didnt tell her they had company already. The woman didn't seem like one of Worrick's clients. She wasn't dress all that great either. Honestly, did she never expect to bend over? Everything would show if she did. Maybe... she was Nicolas' woman...

Nic tapped Amelia on the shoulder to get her attention before signing something and raising her bag in question. "Oh, um, well... you guys seem a little booked. I'm sure I can crash at-"

"It's ok, Amy. Don't worry. We'll find somewhere to put you. Maybe you can come sleep with me," Worrick gave a sly smirk, snaking a hand around the girls waist teasingly. Nic's eyes narrowed slightly at his partner's need to flirt with every girl they ever met. It was like this the day Amelia met them and every time they reunited after that.

"Shut up, Worrick. You wish I would get in your bed," she stuck her tongue out playfully as she swatted at his hand, making him retract the arm.

The male chuckled and held up his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok. Nic, just put the bag in your room for now. We'll figure it out later," the blond waved a hand dismissively. Worrick then smiled and grabbed Amelia's hand, dragging her to the couch along with Alex. Alex and Worrick sat on one couch while Amelia sat on the other. The two girls glanced at each other awkwardly. They were't hostile towards each other or anything but it was odd when they both obviously weren't expecting another woman to be in the handymen's life. "Well, I suppose I can explain to you why Ally is here," Worrick said gently to Amelia before continuing. "We kind of saved Ally's life and now she's staying with us," Worrick told Amelia, hoping to get the awkwardness out of the air if he explained everything. "And I can explain to you why Amy is here. Amy is an old friend of ours. Actually she's almost like Monroe's daughter," Worrick explained turning to Alex this time.

"Not biologically. But for as long as I can remember, he was there so he might as well have been my father," Amelia smiled softly, pushing some blonde hair behind her ear.

"She was at the orphanage with Delico and Yang. When Nic and I got aquainted with Monroe, she wouldn't leave us alone," Worrick teased, earning a punch in the arm from Amelia. He chuckled slightly as he winced and rubbed his arm.

"Ah!" A surprised yelp suddenly ripped from Amelia's lips as she jumped, her body straightening at attention. She looked behind her and scowled at Nic. The deaf tag let a smirk tug at his lips as he took the cold drink off of Amelia's neck and handed it to her. "That was cold," she pouted cutely as she rubbed the cold feeling off the back of her neck. She opened the drink and took a sip as Nic took a seat beside her. "Oh, um, now that I'm back and we've explained why we know each other... can you take me to go see Danny? I promised him I'd stop by as soon as I came back. I gotta have a rematch with Delico, too," she mumbled the last part slightly remembering three years ago when she last saw Delico.

"Oh, yea. We gotta go stop by anyway. I gotta grab something first so you and Nic can start and I'll catch up," Worrick dismissed the two as he got up and disappeared into his room.

Amelia nodded before getting up and gesturing for Nic to do the same. She signed something to him before heading towards the door. Nic opened the door and lazily started to head down the stairs with Amelia following after.

"Hey... Worrick?" Alex called out as she got up from the couch and walked over to stand in front of Worrick's door speaking through it so he could hear her. "Is Amelia..." Alex trailed off with her question, a little afraid she would sound rude if she asked what was on her mind.

"A tag?" Worrick finished for her as he opened the door and leaned on the door frame with a cocked eyebrow. "Well..."

* * *

"Amelia, my girl," Danny Monroe, sometimes refered to as Gunslinger Danny, gave a welcoming smile as Amelia and Nic entered his office. Worrick came in soon after with his signature grin. The handymen stood back and watched the reunion between the two unfold. "You made it back safe. I'm glad," Monroe smiled, standing from his desk and making his way over to greet the petite girl with a warm hug.

Amelia smiled and hugged him back gently. They didnt hold the hug for long considering both were not much for touchy feely things. Amelia pulled away and returned to Nic's side. "Ooh, where's Delico? I gotta beat his ass for last time I was here," she smirked, eager to win back her pride.

"Hm? He's training with Yang," Monroe replied simply. "Go, run along and have your fun. I have some stuff to talk about with Nicolas and Worrick anyway," he added with a smile after noticing just how anxious Amelia was to get going. When given permission she beamed a crooked smile before kissing the older male on the cheek like she used to as a child and turned to leave. She soon left the room and was off to find her childhood friends.

Before the door had a chance to close, words slipped through the cracks, easily reaching Amelia's ears. It made her lose her naive happiness for a second before shaking the thought off and running towards the training rooms. She didnt need to worry about anything right now. She just wanted a stress free first day. And yet, the words kept replaying in her mind.

"It's bad, Worrick. Really bad."

* * *

 **Hey so I haven't written fanfiction for literally like 3 years so my apologies if its not super great. Hopefully I will get better with time. And also I hope I can make the next chapter longer. This chapter was more just to introduce my character and a little bit of her past like why she knows the handymen and all that good stuff. Please follow or favourite and review please. I hope you enjoyed and will continued to read. Ill try to stay on top of this one this time unlike my old stories.**

 **February 6, 2016.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aah! Fuck! You bastard!"

Legs hit hard in mid hair. Bodies flew back, both landing on solid feet only to take off towards each other again. Punches flew and connected with abdomens repeatedly. Neither fighter seemed to be letting up. They were relentless and eager to win. The two seemed to fly around the room the way they flipped agiley and sprinted quickly around the room. A third party was standing by the door of the training area with an amused look on his face.

Yang looked to his left when he heard the door creak open. "Nic," he greeted the shorter male with a smile and a nod and looked back at the fight in front of him. Nic returned the nod and stood on the other side of the door with one hand resting on the hilt of his Katana. His eyes lazily followed the two figures around the room.

"They've been doing this for 15 minutes. Wont give up," Yang explained looking at Nic who simply read his lip and moved on. He just continued to watch the fight.

One fighter hit the floor- hard. They sat there for a moment, not seeming to move at all except for the rapid rise and fall of their chest with each breath they took. The second fighter walked over and stepped on the other chest as if to claim victory. "Haa! Told you I could beat your ass. Worship me," the girl laughed in satisfaction before finally helping up her victim. Delico dusted off his suit and bowed his head slightly to Amelia as he admited defeat. That only made her grin wider.

"Nic! Did you see that?" Amelia waved her hand excitedly to get the tag's attention before jogging over to the two observers. "Come on, Yang. Pay up," the girl grinned, holding her hand out expectantly. Yang sighed and pulled out a 20 dollar bill, placing it in her palm. "I told you last year was a fluke," she smirked at Delico.

The usually stoic male just nodded, giving in to Amelia's antics. The two were always competing although Amelia was really the one who started it all the time. Delico would be lying though if he said he didn't get joy over winning every once in a while.

Amelia was glowing but maybe that was just the sweat. She always pulled her long curls into a ponytail when she fought and they seemed to bounce around her shoulders which were now bare from her jacket. Said jacket had been discarded on the side of the training room. It would have been too constricting to fight in and she didnt want to rip such a good jacket.

"Nic, are we leaving already? You guys finished talking to Danny?" She asked, signing along just incase her lips were hard to read. She was still panting slightly and knew it could make reading her lips difficult even when Nic was so good at it.

Nicolas simply nodded and opened the door for the girl. She smiled and grabbed her jacket, pulling it on so she could leave with the handymen. "It was nice to see you guys again. I'm sure I'll be back around soon," she smiled to Yang and Delico. They were practically like brothers to her so it was always refreshing to see them. She worried- what with everything that went on in Ergastulum. She had a right to worry.

Nic was already out the door by this point and walking carelessly. He knew Amelia would follow and catch up quickly. He was kind of in a bad mood anyway. The news Danny had for them wasn't exactly good and it hung over the deaf tags' head. This was going to be fun.

* * *

When the trio returned home, Amelia insisted on making something for them to eat. After some bickering with Worrick, she finally got her way and made her way down to the kitchen. Learning there were no more jobs for them to do today, Nic signed to Worrick saying he was going to work out before disappearing downstairs.

Amelia looked over her shoulder when she heard footsteps. She smiled at Nic before continuing to dig through the fridge. "At least they cleaned up some... and they have some decent ingredients. Haa, I bet that Alex girl is who did this," she laughed to herself quietly. They always were idiots.

Amelia worked steadily, preparing some food for all four of them to enjoy. As she cooked, she stole a few glances towards Nic who was working out. He was doing situps, eyes closed and just focused on becoming better and stronger.

After a while, Amelia was dishing out food on four plates and setting them up on the table rarely used by the handymen. She found Worrick and Alex and told them that food was ready to be eaten. Then she got Nic, standing over him as he was doing situps. "Food," she smiled and signed to him. He nodded and continued to finish his rep before getting up and joining everyone to eat. He knew better then to ignore Amelia's request for a sit down dinner.

"Did you settle things with Delico, Amy?" Worrick smirked as he put a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Yea, I told you I could beat his ass. He admited defeat. I am victorious," she grinned proudly. She ate her food happily, glad she got that business done and over with.

Worrick chuckled. "Of course," he gave his signature sly smile. "You didn't beat him up as bad as that one time, did you? You definitely gave Monroe a hard time then. Delico was in rough shape," the blond laughed at the memory.

Amelia instantly knew what he was talking about and giggled. "Ok but you can't deny he deserved it. It's not my fault he was too weak to handle it," she rolled her eyes and giggled softly. Even Nic had a slight smirk tugging at his lips from the memory.

Alex sat quietly, eating contently. She felt awkward. Out of place. She really felt like she was intruding on their friendship. Nic seemed so comfortable around this girl. He barely ever stayed in the same room as Alex let alone the way he acts with Amelia. The fact that she was feeling this way only made her feel worse. Of course they would be more open and comfortable with each other. They obviously knew each other for a lot longer. She shook the feeling off and continued eating. "You're really a good cook, Amelia," Alex complimented with a polite smile.

"Hm? Oh, thank you, Alex," Amelia smiled thankfully. "I'm not that great. I mean, I'm better than these two bafoons but not by much," she explained softly. She really wasn't amazing. The food tasted good sure but she was only average.

"Amy, if you really dont want to sleep with me-"

"I don't," Amelia interrupted Worrick with a glare.

"You can crash on the other couch. Alex usually sleeps on one but you can sleep on the other," Worrick continued, giving a cute pout of disappointment.

"Ok, that sounds fine," Amelia smiled. She was used to sleeping on the couch anyway. "Nic, you should really get a bed. That chair can't be comfortable," she said turning to the deaf boy.

The tag just waved his hand dismissively before standing up. He was done eating so he made his way downstairs and put the dishes in the sink. He then disappeared into the bathroom without a word.

"You guys should get him a bed. I don't get how he sleeps on that thing," Amelia rolled her eyes as she turned back to Worrick. Everyone finished eating and Amelia gathered the dishes. "Here, I'll take these down. I'm glad we could do this again, Worrick," she smiled warmly. "Oh, and I'm glad we met today, Alex," the blonde added before heading down the stairs to do the dishes.

* * *

"The handymen. Call Worrick and Nicolas. We need their help," Monroe told one of his suboardinants. The gang leader sat behind a stack of boxes, a gun gripped in his hand. Delico stood at the mouth of the alley way, shooting out. People were spread about,in windows and on rooftops as they shot at the enemy.

"A-ah, handymen? I need to talk to Worrick," a male stuttered into the phone. This was getting bad they always got into trouble like this but this was getting serious.

"He~llo. Benriya at your service," Worrick sang into the phone as Alex handed it to him. His face became serious as the person on the other end of the phone spoke hurriedly. "I see. Ok, we'll be over as soon as possible," he nodded and hung up.

"Another job?" Alex asked timidly earning a nod as Worrick turned to grab his jacket from his rack of clothes.

"Amy! Get Nic. We got a job," Worrick called out. It had been a week since Amy had come back to Ergastulum. They were in a steady rhythm and used to living together again. It was like the old days.

Amelia looked up when she heard her name from the basement. She trotted over to the chair where Nic was laying, his eyes closed. It was hard to tell if he was really sleeping or not. She smiled softly. 'At least he looks peaceful,' she thought to herself. "Nic," she muttered, poking him. His eyes opened easily, staring up at the girl above him.

She looked really pretty from this angle. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls. Her blue eyes stared softly down at Nic. It reminded him of...

"Nic? We have a job. Pay attention when I talk to you," the blonde sighed, hands on her hips. He blinked realizing she had been saying something.

Nicolas sat up as Amelia stepped back, cracking his neck before standing. He grabbed his sword from beside the chair before taking off upstairs.

Amelia sighed and shook her head. "He always just takes off without me. Stupid idiot," she rolled her eyes, following after the tag. Upstairs Worrick was telling Alex to stay and answer the phone in case anything happens while they were gone. And with that the three left.

* * *

"He~llo, Mr. Monroe," Worrick cooed as he came up behind the older male. Gunshots were heard all around, yelling and screaming echoing out of allyways.

"Worrick. Where's Nic and Amelia? They're the one's that we really need right now," Monroe said exasperatedly.

"They're around. Don't you worry," the blond smirked as he looked up.

"Yahoo~!"

Two figures flipped over the allyway from one rooftop to the next. Blonde locks reflected the sunlight as a womanly figure flipped in the sky.

Amelia looked over at Nic as they were upside down in the sky. She smirked widely. "Lets have some fun!" She giggled. The two landed and took off again. Nic had that crooked grin he always wore when he really got into the fight. Amelia loved that. She loved how happy he looked when he was fighting even if sometimes he didn't know when to stop.

Nic suddenly took off in another direction. Amelia figured he had noticed something she hadn't so she took off after him. She knew Nicolas could take care of himself but she never liked splitting up in these situations. She followed behind Nic, watching the chaos in the streets below. Bullets were flying, bodies littered the ground. Some people were even doing hand to hand combat. Thats when she noticed what Nic was going towards. The girl jumped down from the building into the street. Nic was standing in front of her and another person was in front of him- a woman. They were both holding up their tags.

Nic's tags clearly showed an A/0.

The unknown tag showed an A/5.

"Hm, slight difference. But you know, I'm sure I can take you still. You better make sure your little girlfriend stays on the sidelines. You wouldn't want me slashing her pretty little throat, would you?" the female tag sneered. She was also weilding a sword although it curved more than Nic's Katana and was slightly shorter.

The two tag's stared at each other, obviously waiting for the other to make a move. Tension was high. Even if Nic's tags said he was an A/0, he was still a faker. Unless he overdosed again, this woman might end up giving him trouble. It worried Amelia... but on the other hand, she was here to have fun and get the job done and thats what she planned to do.

"That's sweet of you, really."

The female tagged whipped around as a voice sounded from behind her. "But you-"

"I mean, I love when Nic gets protective and all, but don't think I can't handle myself," Amelia smirked from her new position behind the female tag. She had her hands on her hips as she flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder and rolled her eyes. She grinned wide as she saw the emotions flashing through the female tag. Surprise. Confusion. Fear. And finally...

Pain.

Amelia kicked the female tag hard in the ribs, making her go flying back into a wall. The wall caved slightly as the tag hit it. The woman coughed up blood as she held her abdomen where Amelia's foot had made contact. She looked up at the duo in disgust and confusion.

"What the hell? You're a tag, too?" The female tag spat as she struggled to get up but it was too late. Nic lunged forward with that grin of his and plunged his katana into her. Blood shot out of her mouth again as she cringed, her face distorting in pain. She couldn't move. All she could do was lay there in pain and wait for death to wash over her. As her vision began to blur and go dark, she saw Amelia walk up beside Nicolas and look down at her with gentle eyes.

"No, I'm not a tag. I'm just an Unknown," Amelia smiled a sad smile as the female tag closed her eyes for the last time and her body went limp.

* * *

 **Hey so I think I did a little better with this one. Its longer at least. I've never really written fight scenes or anything so it's not my strong suit. My apologies if it's not that great. I hope you all like this so far. I knew the first bit was a little boring and what not. My main focus for this is going to be romance but I'm trying to make it more interesting by incorporating the fighting and what not.**

 **So this isn't following the anime or manga but it is in like that same time frame. It's not really before or after the anime/manga. It's really just like that didnt necessarily happen. But I will be incorporating most of the characters like Doug and Galahad and Marco and all them.**

 **Also I will be explaining what Amelia means by 'an Unknown' probably in the next chapter or something. So please follow or favourite so you can keep up with the story. I would love to hear your guys' oppinions and stuff too so please oh please review. I love seeing what people think. Good or bad just try not to be rude. If you dont like it explain why so I can imporve ^-^ I'll try to get a third chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.**

 **February 7, 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back To The First Day With Amelia**

"An... Unknown?" Alex tilted her head as she looked at Worrick confused. She had asked him if Amelia was a Twilight and she got an unexpected answer.

"Yea, that's kind of what she came up with for herself. When you see her fight, Amy definitely seems like a Twilight but for as long as I've known her she's never had actual tags," Worrick explained as he pulled on his jacket. "I can't tell you the full story since I didn't live her life but... the gist of it is this: she was born god knows where so she was never registered as a tag like most Twilights are. Even though she ended up at the orphange, Monroe hid her existance from the four families for his own reasons. She came up with 'Unknown' because she's unknown to the four families and any kind fo government. Unless you've met her, there is no record of her existance."

"Oh... I think I understand. So she's just like a tag... without tags?" Alex asked to make sure she understood. She barely understood twilights yet and now there was someone else she needed to get to know.

"Yea that's about it. A tag without tags. An Unknown."

* * *

 **Present/ Back To Helping The Monroe Family**

 _'I think that was the last of it. I'm sure Danny can handle the rest'_ Amelia signed to Nic as she panted. Bodies were circled around the two. Some were alive but dying or no longer a threat. Nic did most of the damage but Amelia definitely helped kick butt. She would never let Nicolas have all the fun without her.

Nic nodded and pushed off the ground, jumping up to the rooftops with Amelia on his heels. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they noticed Monroe and Worrick. They landed gracefully, surprising the two a bit.

"We took out most of them. A few tags were in the bunch but we took care of them. You guys all good here?" Amelia smiled, obviously happy with her first fighting job with the handymen. She probably enjoyed fighting a little too much like Nic but at least she knew when to stop. Nic didnt realize his body's limits or if he did, he didn't care.

Worrick threw his arms around the small blonde, nuzzling her neck in that flirty way he did. "Oh, Amy. I'm so glad your safe. I was scared I would never be able to touch this wonderful ass of yours again," he gave an exaggerated cry as his hands lowered themselves to the wonderful ass mentioned.

"Yea, yea, you stupid pervert," she grabbed his hands and pulled them away, stepping out of the hug. Nic's face relaxed from the slight glare that had set in when Worrick got handsy back to his normal, tired look. Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, if my services aren't needed anymore, I'm going to run some errands for myself, if thats ok?" She asked, looking at Worrick and then looking at Danny. She didn't want to take off if they still needed her.

"We're good. My boys can take care of the rest. All three of you can leave if you want," Danny answered simply before perking up again. "Oh, Worrick. Do you think you could call Mr. Adkins for me? We got a lot of bodies for them to clean up," Danny smirked knowing the cop wouldn't be pleased.

"Yea, leave him me to yell at," Worrick muttered with a roll of his eyes but agreeing to the request nonetheless. Worrick turns, waving a good bye to Monroe before stopping. Nicolas and Amelia were a few steps ahead of him but he could see it from here. "Amy," he called making the girl stop.

Amelia stopped and grabbed Nic's arm to make him stop, too. She turned and looked at Worrick. "What is it?" She asked, letting Worrick catch up with them. She couldn't help but hear the slight concern in his voice.

"You're bleeding. Can't you feel the cut on your back?" Worrick asked, touching slightly below the cut that sliced through her tank top and skin.

She made an attempt to look at the cut even if there was no physical way to do it. "Oh, really? Oops. Adrenaline, I guess," she shrugged, still not actually feeling the pain from the cut.

"We'll stop by Dr. Theo's, then," Worrick nodded as the three started walking together again. Just like old times... Worrick couldn't believe it had been three years since everything happened. It was odd, looking back on it. Amelia and himself weren't on the best of terms when she left but now they were acting like nothing ever happened.

"Hm, ok, if you insist," she shrugged not really seeing it as an urgency.

* * *

Before long the trio was at Theo's clinic. Amelia was sitting on one of the beds behind the curtains as Theo stitched up her back. Worrick was outside smoking and Nic was sitting with Nina who was chatting up a storm.

Worrick looked up as he saw a pair of chocolate coloured legs walking up to him. He smirked with his cigarette still betwen his lips. "Ally~ isn't it great to see you're beautiful chest," he cooed flirtasiously as always.

Alex rolled her eyes as a light pink dusted her cheeks. She rubbed her arm nervously as she stood in front of him. "When you called you said Amelia was hurt. I couldn't help but worry," she said softly. Worrick had called to tell Alex that they were going to be a little late and that they were stopping by Theo's clinic. She instantly got worried since Worrick didn't care to tell her the extent of Amelia's injuries.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't specify. She has a slash on her back but Dr. Theo's stitching it up now. Nothing to worry about. Nic has a few small cuts but nothing serious enough for stitches. Sorry to worry you," Worrick explained, taking a drag from his dart before stomping it out. "Come on, you can see for yourself."

The two walked in as Theo opened up Amelia's curtain. She was sitting there in a black bra with bandages around her ribs, back facing the people in the room. Alex couldn't help but stare. Not because she was half naked but because of the scars. They littered the small girls torso. Burn scars and scars from knives. Now a fresh cut covered her back from an inch or two under her bra to a couple inches above her hip. It overlapped many other scars. It made Alex awestruck.

Amelia didn't notice any of the stares she got. She pulled a white button up shirt on that was obviously not her size before standing up. Now she noticed that everyone could see her and was looking at her. She blushed softly and began buttoning the shirt up. Before she could get the top buttons done up, Alex noticed that scars even littered her chest and stomach area.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to flash you all... although it's not like some of you haven't seen me naked before or anything," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. Without explaining any further she turned to Nic with a smile and signed "Thanks for the shirt."

Nic simply stared at her before looking back at Nina. Amelia could tell from his eyes that he didn't mind lending a simple shirt if it was for her. Worrick on the other hand... he knew the flirty bastard would end up ruining his shirt somehow.

It had been so long since Nic had seen her scars. It only made him remember how she got them. And yet, even with all those scars, she did things to him. He would definitely need a cold shower when they got home. Why would Theo open the curtain when she was still half naked anyway. And now she was burrowing his shirt...

"Nico?" Nina waved a hand in front of the deaf tags face. That snapped him out of the trance. "Can we do it? The flying thing?" She smiled excitedly. Nicolas nodded and made a slight grunting sound before standing up. The two soon disappeared up to the roof.

"So cute. He thinks he can act all uncaring and what not but look at him with Nina. He's too sweet," Amelia giggled to herself. She loved watching Nic with Nina. Probably the happiest she saw Nic was when he was with Nina. It was adorable.

Alex smiled. She couldn't help but agree with Amelia. Nic did seem like a different person with Nina. However, to Alex, Amelia didn't seem to see the affect she herself had on Nic. Nic seemed a lot more relaxed around the new petite girl. It made Alex a little jealous since he was so distant from her but she understood. Nic knew Amelia from before. Alex wasn't even sure what the extent of their relationship was like. She did say something about them seeing her naked... what was that supposed to mean?

* * *

Amelia had made her way up to the roof just as Nic and Nina were taking off. She heard a squeal from Nina as they flipped through the air, Nic's shirt flying up slightly. He was so built.

Amelia laughed softly to herself as she went to the edge and decided to sit with her feet dangling over. She watched contently, smiling as she watched them fly. 'Nic would be a great dad. Look at him. He knows how to entertain a kid,' the woman thought to herself with a giggle. Nic didn't seem to keen on settling down with someone let alone having kids, though. For some reason though, Amelia liked thinking that maybe... just maybe, if Nic ever did decide to settle down, that maybe he could settle with her.

It was unlikely and she knew it. She was perfectly fine with being like this. Living with the handymen like she did made her happy enough.

"Amelia! Look!" Nina's voice squealled out happily as the two flew over her. Amelia smiled and giggled as she looked up, watching Nic fly over her, carrying Nina close to his chest.

 _Warmth. It was so warm. Fingers laced through her hair, brushing it from her face. Her head was resting on a broad chest, heartbeat echoing in her ear. It was so calming. She looked up at the figure she was cuddled up with, smiling softly as the fingers brushed against her cheek. Strong... warm... calm. She felt so good like this. It felt so... right..._

Amelia held her head in her hands as the memory washed over her. It made her feel weak... cold... and alone.

* * *

 **Hey Hey Hey ^-^ This is more for fluff and hinting at Amelia's past with the handymen. I hope its ok. Please review if you read this. Even if you dont have anything to day other than "Good job" or "I liked it". I just would really love some feedback. Also follow/favourite so you can keep up to date with the story. Anyway I hope you are enjoying it so far ^-^**

 **February 8, 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're still doing the gigolo thing?" Amelia sighed. She was all ready for a day of lounging on the couch but alas it was friday. Worrick had clients coming so they had to leave.

"Yes, now shoo. My first appointment is in half an hour so you guys need to leave," Worrick insisted as he began pushing the small girl out the door.

"Calling it an 'appointment' makes it sound like you're a doctor," the petite woman rolled her eyes. "I mean, everyone's feeling better when they leave but its not because of medication," she snickered softly.

"I am the medication. If you'd like your dose you'll have to make an appointment," he teased with a flirty smirk.

The girl simply rolled her eyes and shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "Ok, ok, I'll leave," she sighed before turning around to look at the male one last time.

"Good girl," the gigolo chuckled and took his hands away. As she turned, he leaned down so their faces were close. "I wasn't kidding about the appointment though. I'll even give you a discount... for old times sake," he purred in a sultry voice.

Amelia's breath hitched in her throat. She could feel Worrick's hot breath on her lips, causing memories to flash through her mind.

 _Skin brushed against skin. Heat and electricity coursed through her with every touch. Expert fingers slid over her naked skin. Her breath was jagged as her body responded to the actions the other made. Fingers curled around the sheets below her, back arching off the bed. She could feel his hot lips on her, barely touching but just as affective. Their breath mingled just as their bodies did, lust evident in both pairs of eyes._

Amelia bit her lip as she looked away, a blush on her cheeks and a pain in her heart. Before she could say anything there was an arm around her waist, pulling her backwards. She looked up and realized it was Nic. He was facing the door with one arm around Amelia who was facing away from the door. He pulled her away from Worrick and out the door before turning back and signing something to Worrick. Amelia couldn't catch what he said. She wasn't expecting Nic to do that so she was still in slight shock. Where did he even come from? She hadn't seen him at all.

As the door shut, Nic's arm retracted from her waist. Without another word (or sign) he headed down the stairs. She blinked, recollecting herself before running down the stairs after him. She ran in front of him and walked backwards as she smiled and talked. "Do we have any jobs today?"

Nic shook his head, expression never changing.

"Hm... well, Alex is grocery shopping I think. We can't stay in the apartment. What do you want to do?" She asked knowing she probably won't be getting an answer. She was really asking herself more than Nic. She always hated these days. They were boring.

 _'Fly.'_

Amelia blinked at the signed words before smiling. She knew what he meant. He was talking about when they ran and jumped from building to building. Amelia always refered to it as them flying so he used the term only in that case. If he was talking to Worrick he would probably sign out the physical description but Amelia understood 'Fly'.

 _'Ok, we'll fly.'_ She smiled wide as she signed back to him.

Nic felt a smile tug at the corner of his own lips but he restrained himself. She always did that. Her smile was so bright and beautiful it was hard not to smile at least a little bit. She really did crazy things to him.

The two jumped up to a roof top, landing gracefully as always. Nic swore to himself that he was just looking for a possible job and a birdseyes view would make it easier. He would never admit that he liked watching Amelia smile and laugh as she flew. Not even to himself.

 _'Hey,'_ Amelia signed, giving a wave of her hand to make sure he noticed she was talking to him. _'Race y_ _ou to Theo's?'_ she smirked jutting her thumb in the direction after she finished signing.

Nic gave that grin he always wore when he was fighting before nodding and taking off.

"Awe, I didn't say go," Amelia pouted to her self before flipping off the rooftop and landing on the one across the alley. She ran, doing her best to keep up with the tag. Even though she should be a tag just like him, Nicolas was still stronger and faster even when he didnt overdose. If she were to evaluate her own skills, Amelia would rank herself as a C/2 in actually ability. She was good at strategy though and often could throw the opponent off guard easily. If they don't see tags they usually assume she's a Normal.

Somehow, she caught up. 'He's probably taking it easy on me. Bastard,' she thought to herself. She laughed as she flipped over Nic, looking down at him with a grin spread across her face.

Nic watched as the woman flew over him. It was like slow motion. Her hair hung down, framing her face and reflecting the bright sun. It was like she was glowing. Even if he couldn't hear, he could see how beautiful her laugh was. Her smile really lit up her face. Her shirt flew up slightly but not enough to see anything, thankfully.

Time was back to normal as she landed in front of him and ran across the next building. His eyes narrowed, determined to beat her. He jumped. She jumped. Nic was faster but that made a problem since he was behind her.

Their bodies crashed together and lost momentum. They started to fall just short of the next building. Nic instinctively wrapped arm around the girls waist and pulled him to her so he would get most of the impact. He reached out suddenly and grabbed a balcony railing with his free hand. They jolted to a stop.

"Oh my god..." Amelia gasped, looking down at the ground they almost impacted with. They could have been pancakes. Well, to be more realistic they may have broken a bone since they are twilights but still. It wouldn't have been pretty if they fell.

The girl looked up at the male who was holding her so close. His grip was protective, obviously not about to let up until they were completely safe. As long as this railing held-

The bar shifted down slightly. It was breaking. This wasn't good. Amelia clung to Nic, knowing he would have a better chance of getting them down then she would. He was looking around, planning what to do. He began to swing.

"Nic... Nic you're going to make it break sooner..." she muttered worriedly, more to herself since she knew he wasn't paying attention.

He let go.

Amelia's grip on the male tightened, her eyes squeezing shut as they began to fall again. She couldn't even scream.

Before she knew it, there was a tap on her arm that was still clutched around Nic's shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly only to see that they, in fact, weren't dead or broken in any way. Nic's feet were on the top of a dumpster and Amelia's feet were... well her arms and legs were completely wrapped around Nic like how a sloth wraps its limbs around a tree branch.

"Oh... oops," she muttered and slowly put her feet down before releasing her arms from the taller male. "Sorry," she apologized, making sure he read her lips. "Well... that was fun," she giggled before hopping off the dumpster.

 _'Lets stay on solid ground for now.'_ Nic signed as he landed beside her.

Amelia smiled and nodded in agreement before walking out of the alley with Nic. 'Its been a while... since he actually held me like that,' she thought to herself. She could barely tell if her heart was racing because of the fall or because of how close they had been.

* * *

"I want to know more about Amelia," Alex said softly. She looked at the tiny nurse in front of her and sighed. "I sound like I'm jealous don't I? I'm not jealous. I'm just curious. I know they've known each other for a long time but how serious is their relationship with her?" Alex muttered, more to herself than to Nina. She wanted to know but she didnt know how to ask Worrick and she knew she wouldn't get an answer from Nic.

Nina sat on the hospital bed beside Alex and swung her legs innocently. "I don't know much so I'm not sure I could help," she explained simply. "I understand being curious though. I'm sure Worrick would, too, if you asked him."

Alex sighed. "I know... It's hard to find a time to bring it up though." Honestly, what was she supposed to say? 'Hey, you know that girl who's suddenly living with us? Did you date her? Did Nicolas date her? Was there more?' It sounded so weird. She didn't want to dig up anything either. They seem to have a fine friendship now.

 _"It's not like some of you haven't seen me naked before."_

The woman's words echoed in Alex's head. What did that mean? Have both of them seen her naked?

"I think..." Nina's voice broke in through Alex's thoughts. "I think something happened between her and Nic after Veronica..." the nurse trailed off, knowing Veronica was never a good topic.

"Something? Like what? Did they fight?" Alex asked confused.

"Not really... it's hard to explain. They weren't acting right though," Nina sighed not sure what happened. She was even younger when that happened than she was now so that didn't help. She was oblivious to what really happened. Although that was probably a good thing, even now.

"Oh... but they're alright now? They seem pretty friendly. Nic's seems a lot more comfortable around her than other people," Alex said quietly. There she goes again. Of course he's more comfortable. They've known each other for as long as they've known Danny. It sounded like a long time at least.

"Oh yea, they're back to normal now," Nina smile happily, wanting to reassure the ex-prostitute. "Amelia's a lot of fun. I'm sure once you get used to her it'll be ok," she smiled.

Alex nodded and gave a reassuring smile back. "Yea, I'm sure you're right."

* * *

"Was it them? The other day?" Worrick questioned into the phone. He was in between clients when Monroe had called. The blond normal was shirtless and smoking a cigarette out the window, phone in hand.

Monroe was explaining what had happened during the fight that gave Amelia a gash on her back. Worrick listened with a serious look, his eyebrows knitted together with concern. This was going to be a lot worse than he expected.

* * *

 **I love dropping little hints and teasers. I just feel like it's too soon to completely reveal it but I'm so hyped. I'm really tempted to make this just pure fluff but it's really hard to write Nicolas. He doesn't do much, you know, unless he's fighting. ~ I'm trying though so please bare with me.**

 **I would love if you could Review and possibly follow/favourite.**

 **February 9, 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**8 years ago**

 _Nicolas stared at the small girl in front of him. She was really banged up this time. She had a busted lip and a hand shaped bruise around her neck. No doubt there were cuts on her stomach, too. There always were._

 _Worick was talking to Danny in the other room. Nic would just get the run down from Worick later. He didn't feel like struggling to read Monroe's lips today. Besides he walked and turned around too much when he talked. It just got in the way. So, the twilight ended up in the hall, sitting beside Amelia. He only knew her as well as he knew Delico or Yang. He knew she grew up in the orphanage with them and seemed to be Monroe's favourite. He had seen Amelia fight which only confused him. She fought like him- like a twilight. But she had no tags that he had ever seen or heard of._

 _And yet she had these bruises and cuts almost everytime he saw her. He knew what caused it. Everyone did. Yet no one ever mentioned it. It was definitely an elephant in the room whenever she was around._

 _" 'im ag'in?"_

 _That caused the girl to look up in surprise. Nic scratched the back of his head where his hair was cut shorter. He had that slightly nervous look on his face he always seemed to get when he spoke out loud, not sure if he said the words right or was loud enough._

 _She gave a sad smile and nodded, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Yea... Him again."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Alex's voice flowed smoothly out of the large speakers set up around Bastard, singing a sweet song that sounded heavenly with her voice. It seemed like a leisurely night. Nic was standing by the doors with his head against the speakers, feeling the vibrations of Alex's voice. Worick was talking to some of the 'entertainers' in his usual flirty way. Amelia was sitting at the bar with a Perrier water in hand.

The crowd was normal for the club but the handymen and the girl were looking for someone in particular. Their eyes scanned the club easily, not drawing any attention to themselves.

Amelia was starting to wonder if it was just a false alarm. Nobody suspicious had showed up yet and it was getting late. She was tired of just sitting here. She wanted to dance...

Alex's song came to an end and it must have been her break because a more upbeat song began to play without lyrics. Amelia seemed to take that as a sign, standing up from the bar and making her way into the swarm of people dancing. She smiled as she began moving her hips to the music, closing her eyes and losing her self in the beat.

She could feel eyes on her. At first it made her uneasy. She saw the creeps in this place and she would rather not have those eyes on her body. However, the black eyes she noticed on her were another story.

She bit her lip, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she went back to the fluid movement of her hips. She glanced over at those dark eyes every now and then as she danced. It's been a while since he looked at her like that. Amelia really wasn't sure how to feel about it.

However, she did know how to feel about the hand that was now on her ass. "Hey, is your hand alright?" She hissed out, glaring at the male who was so confident in his 'flirting'. He didn't even flinch at her fiesty attitute. It actually made him think he could get away with squeezing her cheek.

"Perfectly fine, baby~" the creep purred in her ear which made her face scrunch into disgust.

"Are you sure-" she turned around, about to grab his hand and hopefully break a finger or two but she was caught off guard. Nic was standing behind the creep who suddenly got a terrified look on his face. Little did Amelia now, the deaf twilight was pressing the hilt of his katana into the others back threateningly.

"A-ah, I'm sorry, miss. I mistook you for someone else," the creep quickly apologized before stumbling away, whimpering and crying like a baby. Amelia giggled and smile softly up at the tag.

"Thank you," she said while doing the sign for the phrase.

Nic gave a slight grunt but otherwise didn't respond. He looked down at the woman for a moment with those black eyes before turning to go back to his place by the speaker.

Amelia hesitated before grabbing the males sleeve between gentle fingers. The tag stopped and looked back at the girl. She panicked. Maybe this was a dumb idea. It wasn't like he could hear the music. Would he even be able to...

"Would you like to dance?" She blurted, unable to hold back. Did deaf people dance? Obviously there was nothing holding them back from physically doing it. Without a partner they'd have trouble going to the beat but physically they could. Although that didn't mean he would want to. Gosh, did she just make a fool out of herself?

She went to retract the statement when she saw that look on Nic's face. It was the same look he got when he had to speak out loud and was nervous, shy even. He was rubbing the back of his neck, which seemed to go hand in hand with that look in his face.

"... 'n't... 'nce." She could barely hear him but she could tell he said something. It was hard enough when there wasn't music blaring in her ears. He just couldn't quite control the loudness of his voice yet.

 _'What?'_ she signed, indicating to him that it was loud so he should just sign his words.

 _'I can't dance,'_ he signed after a moment of thinking as if he was debating if he should actually say it.

Amelia smiled softly at the innocence of the answer. She reached out and grabbed his large hands as the music slowed and Alex returned from her break. The petite woman slowly placed the twilight's hands on her waist before resting her own small hands on his shoulders.

Nic was obviously confused. She knew he was deaf right? How could he dance to something he couldn't hear? And yet, for some reason, he agreed. Indirectly or not, he agreed. If it didn't feel right he would just walk away. Simple as that.

He watched as the woman placed his large hands on her waist. It felt tiny compared to his hands. Not overly tiny though. He always kind of liked that about Amelia. She didn't feel like she would break in his hands. He was still gentle though.

He looked at her face as her dainty hands were laid on his shoulders. Now what? He had seen people dance before but he knew it depended on whatever they were hearing, too. He was pretty sure Worick said that the man lead the dance. This only made him more nervous. Maybe this was too much. He should just shrug her off and return to his place by the speaker.

"It's ok. I'll take it slow. I'm not that good either," Amelia smiled shyly at the male, trying her best to reassure him and keep him from retreating. "Just follow my steps. First... like this." She stepped to the right. Once he did the same, she stepped to the left and back slightly; he stepped to her left and forward slightly. "Just like that. Nothing fancy," she smiled, making sure he could read her lips and repeating as necessary.

The dance lessons continued as if they were the only two on the dancefloor. Soon, they were rocking together in a rhythmic dance. It wasn't exactly to the music but Amelia didn't mind. She was just happy. Nic was really getting the hang of it and he didn't even try to run away. It made her a lot happier than he probably realized.

Although he was a little embarrassed, not knowing if they were on beat or not, Nic was happy, too. It felt nice to have Amelia in his arms. She fit well with his body. He was a bit wider than her which made her fit safely against his chest, away from harm. He assumed he must have gotten the hang of it because the girl had stopped telling him when to step and neither of them were stepping on each others toes anymore. They were just gently swaying, slowly moving in a circle so it was more dancing than just rocking. It was peaceful.

When he noticed she was no longer talking and just enjoying the dance, he had decided to keep his eyes up, just staring into space instead of down at her beautiful face. However, he couldn't help but look down when he felt something press against his chest. He looked down to see the top of her head, her cheek resting on his chest.

Little did he knew Amelia had been debating whether it was safe to do that or not for about 5 minutes. She was nervous as hell that this would be the final straw to drive Nic away. She could feel his body tense at the mere feel of her cheek on his chest. He was definitely going to run away now. She closed her eyes, enjoying the breif moment before she was sure it would be over.

5 seconds... 30 seconds... 60 seconds...

She wasn't pushed away. Acutally, Nic was relaxed again. In fact, if Amelia didn't know Nic so well, she would have sworn his arms tightened around her and even pulled her closer. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and relaxed completely into his arms.

The song was coming to an end, but Amelia didn't have the heart to tell the twilight. She didn't want this to end. It was another slow song and it wasn't like he would notice right?

Nic pulled away hesitantly which surprised Amelia. He couldn't tell the music changed through the vibrations or something could he? They were too far away from any speaker. She looked up at him confused before she saw his face. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly in a deadly glare, his black eyes narrowed. Even his lip was curled slightly in that sneer he wore like a mad dog in a fight.

Amelia turned to where his eyes were directed and noticed Worick approaching a man. He definitely looked suspicious and matched the vague description they had been given when hired.

Before she could consult with Nic what to do, the tag was stalking towards his prey, hand on the hilt of his katana and ready to pounce. She quickly followed after him, hoping he remembered that Loretta hadn't wanted any fighting or bloodshed in her brothel.

As they got closer, Amelia could hear Worick's voice as he made contact with the subject. "Would you mind coming outside with me? I don't believe this is the place you're looking for. Maybe Pussy would be a better suit for you," Worick said, obviously trying to play nice and give the man a chance.

The male was tall and slender with shaggy hair that obviously hadn't been washed for at least a week. He also didn't seem to own a razor as his face had mangled facial hair all over. He definitely didn't look good. If Amelia had to put a name to his appearance, she would say he looked like a creepy hobo.

"Fuck off. I'm 'ere ta see my girl. Don't be gettin' in my way, pretty boy," he slurred, obviously drunk.

Worick rolled his eyes at the man, not letting him past him. "This is a brothel. Prostitutes. Whores. Not girlfriends. Did she act like you were special? Guess what- that's their job," Worick sighed, obviously finding the male rather pathetic.

This only seemed to anger the male more. The more Worick said, the more distorted the man's face got as he writhed with anger. Then he slid his hand into his coat, reaching for something all too obvious to the handymen.

Nicolas lunged to grab the man's hand before he could draw the gun, a low growl sounding from his throat. His sword was drawn and placed right below the males neck.

"Sca~ry. Isn't he?" Worick grinned at the male who was wide eyed and scared as he dared not move a muscle. Even swallowing may just move his throat too much and cause the sword to cut into him. "Now, don't you think a different brothel would be nice right about now? No one's interested in you here and wouldn't even do you for money so you might as well leave," Worick cooed slightly, raising an eyebrow and waiting for a a response.

Terrified that the sword would cut open his throat, the males gave a shaky thumbs up for lack of a better way to reply. Nic slowly retracted his sword, sadistically dragging the unsharpened side down his skin with a sadistic smile.

Amelia just stood back, watching the two handle the job. She was really only there for lookout and backup. If the guy decided to fight they were supposed to use killing him as a last resort and, well... Nic wasn't great at restraining himself.

They escorted the man to the door and stood outside, watching to make sure he wasn't just going to sneak back in. Worick lit a cigarrette as they watched.

"Smoke?" He asked around the dart between his own lips, holding one out to Amelia. She shook her head, politely refusing.

"You know I don't do that," she rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall of the club, looking up at the sky boredly.

"Get you drunk and you'll do a lot of things," Worick chuckled as he shoved the cheap pack back in his pocket and lit his smoke. He took a drag before blowing the smoke out slowly. That earned him a smack on the shoulder from the petite woman, wincing slightly and chuckling more.

Amelia sighed. "All that just because he got obsessed with a prostitute here," she scoffed, signing to make sure Nic was included in the conversation without having to read her lips. "And guys say girls are the clingy ones. Always complaining that girls need to realize sex is sex and nothing more," she rolled her eyes and sighed. Men were stupid.

* * *

 **This was mostly cutesy build up for the romance part of this story but I hope the end was enough for you guys who rather a bit more action incorporated and stuff. Also I'm sorry if Nicolas was too OOC this chapter. I just really wanted a cute moment like the dance between them. I'm so bad and making up conflict I swear. I'm still kind of developing what the big threat is and what's going to happen so I'm sorry if that part isn't moving as auickly as you guys would like.**

 **But anyways, please follow/favourite so you can keep track of this. Also reviews are very much encouraged and wanted. ^-^**

 **February 11, 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

"Worick?" Amelia spoke up, tearing the blond's male eyes... or eye from the book he was reading. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean, Amy?" Worick cocked an eyebrow confused at the question.

"Don't act dumb. There's been way too much activity lately. Break ins, murders- even some twilights have turned up dead. There was that robbery just down the street yesturday. Is all this related to what you and Danny were talking about?" She asked worriedly. What if this place got hit when no one was home? What if Nic was attacked? She knew very well he could take care of himself but she still worried.

Worick sighed and shut his book. Amelia knew she figured something out when he did that. She was right about something. She leaned forward slightly, eager to hear what was happening and if she could have any fun.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Just do the jobs we get hired for and focus on that. Nic and I will take care of anything big," Worick said after a moment of hesitation. Amelia thought he might actually include her but she was wrong.

The girl pouted and sighed. "But I don't want you two to get hurt," she muttered looking down and pursing her lips. "You know I can help. Why can't you just tell me what's up? I can help," she whined softly, irritated with Worick's protectiveness.

"Look, I know you can help that's why I said you can work the normal jobs," he tried to reason with her although he knew how stubborn she could get.

"Ugh! You're so difficult," she grunted standing up and stomping over to the top of the stairs before turning back. "You're no different from the day we met- no different from three years ago," she snapped before heading down the stairs with a stomp.

Nic was no where to be seen but Amelia hadn't noticed. She was just trying to get away from Worick before she actually got upset. She knew she shouldn't be getting upset just because Worick was worrying about her. It just felt like he didn't believe she could stick up for herself even though she could probably take him out in a minute easy.

She sat on the arm of the big chair and sighed, running her fingers through her hair softly. She just wanted to help. Why didn't Worick trust her? It just annoyed her.

Amelia jumped, gasping in surprise as a lock of her hair was tugged at. She looked up to see Nic. He was shirtless with a towel hanging around his neck. His hair was dripping wet, indicating he had just showered.

 _'What's wrong?'_ he signed, furrowing his brows together in what could easily be mistaken for a glare but Amelia knew he was showing concern in his own way.

Amelia thought for a moment, unsure of what exactly to say to Nic. As she thought, a crease formed in her forehead like it always did when she thought so hard. _'Well... it's nothing. Just worried about you... both of you,' s_ he signed back, standing up and turning towards the taller male. He was short for the average guy but she was short for the average girl so it turned out fine.

Her response seemed to confuse him. _'Worried?'_ he asked, his brows furrowed now in confusion instead of concern.

 _'It's nothing. I...'_ she sighed heavily trying to come up with the words. This must be way worse for Nic when he's forced to speak. At least she knew how to make the signs. She just didn't know what to say without sounding pathetic. _'I'm worried about whatever you guys are keeping from me. W-O-R-I-C-K said you guys can handle it but I can't help it.'_

She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed. Sitting back down on the arm of the chair, he wrang her hands together, trying to get over her worries. Seeing hands in her face she looked up to look at Nic's next sign.

 _'We'll be ok. Let us protect you.'_ Nic signed a bit harder than usual, showing Amelia that they were both worried and just wanted to keep her safe. When she didn't reply, Nic continued. _'If we need your help we'll tell you. We won't kill ourselves.'_

That made Amelia frown slightly, the crease in her forehead becoming deeper. Why did he have to say that? Now she was thinking about them dying. She felt a thumb on her forehead and looked up as Nic seemed to smooth out the crease.

 _'What was that for?'_ She asked confused.

 _'You get this crease in you forehead whenever_ _you're_ _worried.'_ He signed, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. He though it was cute... but he wouldn't tell her that.

Amelia blushed a cute pink before covering her forehead with one hand. "Ah, that's embarrassing," she pouted slightly and fell back into the chair before looking up at Nic. Why couldn't he put a shirt on before leaving the bathroom. He was too hot to be strutting around like that. It really teased Amelia. She knew him and Worick were used to it just being the two guys and didn't care about seeing each other shirtless but still her and Alex were living there now.

Now that she thought about it, she wasn't that nice to the boys 3 years ago either. She could remember a few times when she walked around with just an oversized shirt and boyshort underwear on. She never really thought of it in the moment. It was normal for them.

 _'Can I just lay here for a bit? I wont get in the way, I promise.'_ She signed with a soft smile. Earning a nod from Nic, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She let out a relaxing breath and just turned off her mind. She needed to sleep before withdrawl kicked in. She didn't want to take any Celebrer right now even if she knew she was due for her next dose. If she could just go to sleep she wouldn't have to worry...

Before long, all sound faded and her mind went numb as she entered a deep sleep.

* * *

"... Celebrer... not good... skipping... withdrawl..." There were several voices around her. It took her a minute to recognize Worick's voice. He rarely sounded so serious. Something must have happened to make him sound like that. Then she realized she heard Dr. Theo, too. Why was he here? He didn't come by often.

Damn her head hurt. The lights seemed bright. Nic's basement was never bright. It didn't have any windows afterall. She could barely open her eyes from the deep slumber, groaning slightly as she tried to fully wake up.

It took her a few minutes to really open her eyes and realize she was no longer in Nic's basement or Benriya's apartment for that matter. She was in one of Dr. Theo's clinic beds. What happened?

Movement caught her eye from the side of the bed. She slowly turned to see the dark haired twilight signing something. Her vision was still a little blurry so she couldn't quite figure it out. "Can't... Nic... I can't see... the signs... good enough." She hoped he could see her lips moving. She couldn't even tell if she was muttering or not.

" 'ou go through 'ithdwa'th," his uneven, raspy voice reached her ears and she took a moment to put his words together despite the slight lisp he had.

"Withdrawls?" She asked, cocking a brow slightly only to get a nod. "Shit... Worick's gonna kick my ass," she laughed softly before groaning. Her vision was clearing up finally and she could see the look of worry in Nic's face.

"Hell yea I'm gonna kick your ass," Worick snapped as he tore open the curtain and walked up beside Nic who was sitting on a chair. "Why didn't you just tell us you were running low on Celebrer? You know we can get you stuff," he chided the woman. He looked pissed. Amelia knew he was just worrying like he did when Nic overdosed but she didn't like when Worick yelled at her or gave her that look. She felt like a little girl again.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could make it last a bit longer," she said quietly. She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously. She remembered last time this happened. Worick got just as mad then as he was now.

"You mean by skipping doses again?" He narrowed those blue eyes of his and sighed. "Between Nic overdosing and you never taking your doses... I swear you two are trying to kill yourselves."

That stung. The sadness that flashed in Worick's eyes at the idea of either of them dying really hurt Amelia. It made her feel bad but yet she continued to skip doses. She knew Nic was the same way. He felt bad when Worick got like this on him but yet he kept overdosing.

"I'll do better next ti-"

"You nearly gave Nic a heart attack. You were laying on his chair when you suddenly started convulsing. You scared me because you started yelling and groaning from the pain. There won't be a next time. You just need to take your damn pills when they are required," he explained sternly. He was just trying to get it through Amelia's head that she could die. "Just because you don't have tags doesn't mean you aren't a Twilight and aren't vulnerable to the same things other Twilights are. You're 26. Twilights start dying after this point. If you keep doing this you'll be lucky to see 30."

Amelia grit her teeth and blinked away the tears threatening to fall over her eyes. "Yelling at me won't change anything. Even if I take the pills I'm not garunteed any kind of life span. I've had death as a threat from the moment I was born. I've accepted dying at 30. Maybe you just need to accept it now," she snapped back. She hated when Worick did that. She knew she was going to die. She knew she was never going to grow old with someone. She would be lucky if she got another 5 years. She knew all this.

She huffed in frustration and rolled over, gritting her teeth at the slight pain in her joints. She didnt want to look at Worick anymore. She just wanted to be left alone to cool down. She heard Worick leave and close the curtain. She had assumed Nic had left too but then she felt a hand in her hair. Big fingers, lacing through her blonde locks. She just smiled softly and closed her eyes. She loved having her hair played with. It was so calming.

'He remembered.'

* * *

The next time Amelia woke up, she was sent home with the handymen. They gave her knew pills and sent them home for her to sleep. She would probably be sleeping all day so Worick gave her his own bed.

Nicolas and his blond partner were sitting on the couches. Nic was drinking his Perrier water while Worick complained about Amelia. He somewhat paid attention since Worick was using sign language. He often forgot to use sign language so he obviously wanted the Twilight to listen.

"I don't get why she doesn't realize I'm just worried. She's going to die if she doesn't take her celebrer. I just don't understand why she doesn't care," he huffed in frustration, signing in hard, choppy movements as he spoke. "I mean really? She just skips her doses like she did when we first met her. She was getting better before she left-"

 _'No she wasn't.'_

Worick looked up confused at the sudden signs Nic made. "What?" He looked at the tag as if he had two heads.

 _'She wasn't getting better. She was still skipping her doses. She just didn't show the withdrawl signs as much. She never got to the convulsions because she got better at detecting them before they happened.'_ Nic signed, getting just as choopy and harsh as he went on. He couldn't believe Worick hadn't even noticed and now he was bitching about her 'suddenly relapsing'.

 _'I didn't notice anything... She seemed normal to me...'_ Worick chose to sign now, seeing how heated Nic was getting.

 _'She was just as bad when she left as she was when we met her. Maybe if you actually paid attention to her-'_

 _'I paid attention to her.'_ Worick jumped in to defend himself, surprised that Nic was actually getting a little upset.

 _'Yea, her body.'_ Nic rolled his eyes in annoyance and even made a slight noise in his throat that might have been a grunt or a scoff.

 _'It's not like you treated her the best either. You think she liked being your second choice? Your rebound?'_ Worick retorted roughly.

Nic obviously wasn't happy to be reminded of his own faults, gritting his teeth and scrunching up his face in distaste. He didn't like when people put it like that. He knew what he did wasn't right but he realized that by now along with other things. But in his mind he was still better than Worick. To the tag, Worick used her like a play thing.

"What..." a small voice came from the doorway, causing Worick to turn to look at the woman. "What is your relationship with Amelia?" Alex blurted out nervously.

She had been watching their signs for a little while, picking up enough to understand what they were fighting about. She couldn't even think before blurting out the question she had wanted to ask ever since Amelia came to live with them.

Nic caught enough of the question on her lips to quickly lose interest. He got up with a grunt and disappeared down the stairs. He didn't care if Worick told Alex everything as long as he didn't have to be there.

"I guess you have the right to know," Worick said softly, patting a seat beside him.

* * *

 **Ok sorry if this wasn't really interesting to some of you. It was really just based around Amelia and the handymen's past with her. Next chapter I think will just be a big flash back or two explaining their relationship. I hope that's good enough for you guys. I'll try to get more action in it again and develop the conflict soon.**

 **So please favourite/follow so you can stay tuned with the updates. Reviews are a great motivation too. Whether its criticism, praise, or just advice I would love any kind of feedback.**

 **February 12, 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Lemon; Sex; WorickxOC**

* * *

"I guess you have the right to know," Worick sighed, patting a seat beside him for Alex to take. Recalling a memory of Amelia, Worick explained only what was necessary to Alex.

* * *

 **5 years ago**

* * *

 _It had been a few months since Amelia had come to live with the handymen. At first she wasn't exactly happy that Danny was practically making her move out because 'it would be good for her,' but at least she was used to the handymen and knew them better than some other options. She quickly grew accustomed to the flirty blond and stoic tag and seemed to be accepted by them. They even let her help out with any jobs. Fighting made her feel alive again. It was nice to have a purpose._

 _She had learned a lot about the handymen, too. She knew Worick got around but she didn't realize he was actually a gigolo. It was hard to find something to do on fridays when Worick was with clients._

 _Today, Worick and Nicolas were out on a job and had decided to let Amelia sleep in for once. When she woke up and found a note on the desk from Worick, she smiled thankfully. Their last job was really tiring and she definitely need the day off. Since she had the house to herself, she figured it was fine to just walk around in what she slept in: an oversized t-shirt and boyshort underwear._

 _She went down to their understocked kitchen and searched through everything before settling for some cereal and a coffee. She made her way back up the stairs and sat on the couch with her breakfast. It was so quiet without the handymen. Kind of lonely really._

 _She sighed and picked up a book she had stolen from their packed bookshelf and had been reading in her down time. She read as she ate her cereal, losing track of the time easily._

 _"Amy?" Worick called with a slight smirk as he came through the door. He definitely saw what she was wearing and found it rather adorable._

 _Amelia looked up from her book, confused. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until 2?" She asked confused. She shut her book and stood up, not really noticing or caring that she wasn't wearing much._

 _Worick chuckled and cocked an eyebrow before pointing to the clock which read 1:37. Amelia blushed and rubbed her arm in embarrassment. She really lost track of time. She hadn't even realized. "Nina's occupying Nicolas for a while so he probably won't be home for a few more hours," Worick explained, walking in further and subtly looking over Amelia's figure._

 _He always thought she had a nice body. It wasn't too skinny but not too big either. Plus she was fairly younger than what he was used to- his clients being middle aged married women and all. He knew she thought her hips were too wide and her thighs too big but Worick much rathered some meat on a woman's bones. She wasn't super curvy and he knew some men would just find her 'big' but he found her extremely attractive even if she wasn't the 'ideal' shape._

 _"That means we have time to ourselves~ just the two of us~" Worick purred with a flirty smirk, stepping closer to the woman to make his implication clear._

 _"You stupid gigolo. You can't win everyone over with those damn lines," Amelia rolled her eyes, hitting him on the shoulder._

 _"Oh yea? And you just happened to be wearing such a revealing outfit?" Worick purred, moving closer to the woman and gesturing to the t-shirt that fell just below her ass cheeks. It was rather arrousing. "Maybe you're getting a little too comfortable here. Or maybe... you wanted one of us to find you like this?" Worick teased, leaning in close so their faces were only inches apart._

 _Amelia blushed and looked away, chewing her lip as she tried to think of something to say. "N-no. I just lost track of time... I was planning on changing before you guys came home..." she muttered awkwardly. She really did honestly forget but Worick was making her so flustered. He really was good at this but she expected him to be, with his job and all._

 _"Really? So you weren't hoping one of us would come home, find you like this, and... want to have some fun~" he whispered huskily into her ear, earning a shiver and no verbal response. He chuckled, reaching out and touching the girls waist playfully._

 _"Worick..." Amelia let out a shaky breath as he got closer and closer. From this distance, she could smell his sweet cologne sent mixed with the frutiy shampoo he uses on his long locks. "I didn't have that... in mind..." She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she wanted. Push him off or continue. Indulge in much needed pleasure for one night..._

 _There was a slight purr in Worick's throat, obviously taking her response as a good sign. He leaned in and nibbled at the petite girls ear lobe. "Hm? And if it happens anyway?"_

 _Amelia closed her eyes, breath shaky and unsure of herself. Maybe she needed this... Maybe she wanted this. "I probably... wouldn't say no," she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around the taller males neck and closing the space between their bodies and lips._

* * *

 **Lemon starts now. Don't like? Jump down to when its over.**

* * *

 _Worick smirked sexily and tilted the girl's face up to look at him, holding her gaze before leaning in and taking her lips in his own. Their lips instantly reacted to each other, Worick taking her top lip into his mouth and Amelia taking his bottom lip._

 _Worick's lips were just as soft as they looked. That didn't surprise Amelia. What did surprise her was the taste. She hadn't expected him to taste so good. He smoked so much, she had expected a nasty smoke taste. She couldn't name what he tasted like but it wasn't gross like she thought originally. It was sweet and intoxicating._

 _Amelia's lips were so soft it took Worick off guard. They were eager yet gentle, tasting of strawberries no doubt from the gum she was constantly chewing. It made him want more of the beautiful taste._

 _Their heads tilted so their noses didn't get in the way, Worick's lips expertly moving against Amelia's. He easily dominated the kiss, making the woman weak in the knees. She let Worick hold her and kiss her all he wanted, wanting nothing more than for him to just dominate her._

 _Eager to get the ball rolling, Worick picked the petite woman up, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. Feeling the blond begin to move towards his bedroom, Amelia pulled away from the kiss only to reattach her lips to his neck. She kissed down his skin, licking over a vein in his neck sexily. Worick smirked and carried her into his room, enjoying the feel of her lips on his neck and how eager she was._

 _Kicking the door shut behind him, Worick entered his room and laid the girl down, crawling on top of her and reconnecting their lips in a heated kiss. His finger tips trailed over her thighs and up her shirt. He could feel her body arch into his touch, continuing up her shirt to carress her waist._

 _"Off... take it off," Amelia gasped softly between kisses, wanting to feel their skin together finally. She put her arms up and let Worick pull off the oversized shirt, leaving her in only the boyshort underwear._

 _She saw the look in his eyes as he looked over her body. His eyes lingered on her torso, obviously a little surprised by all the scars. He knew about them but he had never trully seen them up close like this. It made anger corse through him at the mere thought of anyone believing they could possibly hurt Amelia like this. However, he quickly pushed the thought away, not wanting to ruin the mood. He tried not to stare any longer, leaning down and kissing her neck before he had the chance to mess up and ask questions he already knew answers too._

 _Amelia bit her lip and ran her fingers through Worick's hair. She was glad he didn't ruin the moment by saying anything about the scars. She just wanted to lose herself in this for a while. She tilted her neck, letting the blond kiss and suck along the tender skin. She felt his lips trail down to her collarbone, letting out a soft moan._

 _"Mm." Her fingers gripped a handful of blond hair enough to encourage him to continue but not enough to hurt._

 _Worick looked up at the girl with a smirk, one hand traveling down her skin, feeling every burn scar and old cut. It soon reached her hips, brushing over them and towards her middle. He reached between her legs and smirked as he watched her first reaction of being touched by an expert._

 _"Ah~!" She gasped, toes curling as fingers rubbed between her legs, liting a fire in her core. Her breathing became laboured as Worick worked his magic fingers._

 _He started to pull at her underwear before she stopped him. "You, too," she whispered breathily, tugging at his shirt as if asking for him to take it off. He simply chuckled and leaned back, pulling of his shirt and pants so they were 'even'. Then he hooked a finger in her underwear as if asking if he could continue now._

 _Amelia nodded eagerly, rising her hips slightly so he could easily slip off the remaining clothing. As Worick did so, he kissed along her torso, down over her scars. He replaced the underwear that was hugging her womanhood with his own open mouth, earning a loud moan._

 _"F-fuck~" she moaned, still gripping his hair as he sucked and flicked his tongue in all the right ways. She couldn't help but raise her hips, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried not to moan too loudly. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, muffled moans escaping her lips. Her toes curled as the knot in her stomach grew._

 _She didn't blame his clients for paying such high prices. It was worth it so far. He was way too good at this. She could feel her muscles contracting on their own as the pleasure increased. Her breathing was laboured and her skin was starting to glisten with sweat. He was so ravenous and definitely didn't waste time. If she had feeling for Worick, she may have been upset that he wasn't going slower and being gentler. However this was just fucking and he was doing all the right things for that._

 _"Worick~ I-" Amelia bit her lip as she felt the knot in her stomach grow and grow with each intruding finger and wet tongue movement. Then suddenly-_

 _Worick pulled away before she could finish, earning a whimper from the small girl. He smirked and came up to kiss her, giving her a taste of herself as he pulled off his boxers. As they kissed lustfully, he reached over to the side table, fumbling to open it and pull out a condom. Once he got a firm grip, he leaned back and opened the package with his teeth._

 _He rolled it on and looked down at the girl. She was panting and staring up at him with pure lust in her eyes. He smirked and grabbed her thigh with one hand, raising her leg and setting it on his shoulder. Pushing the other leg to the side and opening her up to him, he smirked, watching the blush on her face grow as she realized just how much of her he could see._

 _He lined up with her entrance and leaned down slightly, slowly pushing inside her walls. He grunted at the tightness, waiting a moment to let her adjust. He watched the changes in her face as he entered, as he stretched her, and as she adjusted._

 _"Nng... mm~ you can go..." she whispered after a moment or two. This wasn't her first rodeo and she wasn't about to drag it out longer than it needed to be. Scared to talk to loud and end up moaning emabrrassedly, she chose to stop talking all together. She clutched the sheets below her in her fists, knuckles going white as he began moving. She gasped and moaned as he thrusted, sending pleasure up her spine._

 _"Amy, you're so cute. Let out that cute little voice of yours~" Worick cooed teasingly in her ear, moving his hips in rhythmic movements. He made sure he wasn't doing anything she didn't like but otherwise he didn't hold back._

 _The sexual tension between the two had been building since Amelia had moved in, maybe even before then. Now it was all coming out at once. They were both taking full advantage of the pleasure while it lasted. While they both didn't dare pull away at this moment, they knew when it was over that nothing would happen. This was lust. Not love._

 _He continued the movement, speeding up and delving deeper into the woman's core. He grunted as they continued the passionate sex, bodies melting together as moans filled the air. They both could feel their climax growing in the pits of their stomach, muscles tensing up as they got closer._

 _"Haa~ aah~ Worick... I'm so close," Amelia let out a breathy moan as she clawed at the others back, trying to hold on a little longer._

 _"I know... Me, too..." Worick grunted as he pressed their bodies together, her chest rising and falling against his own. After a few more thrusts, he felt her walls contract around him, grunting at the feeling and watching her face contort in pure pleasure._

 _"Ah~!" She yelled out in pleasure, every muscle in her body tensing up as euphoria washed over her. She rode out her climax, panting and moaning softly as the high lingered._

 _Worick continued to thrust until he couldn't take it any more. He grunted as he released into the condom. They both stayed in that position for a good minute, riding out their highs until they were done. Worick pulled out, tied up the condom, and threw it in the garbage before laying beside the girl. They panted, trying to catch their breath and relax from the stimulation._

* * *

 **End of Lemon.**

* * *

 _"Better than expected, Amy~" Worick smirked as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the naked woman beside him._

 _Amelia wrapped herself in the covers and frowned. "Yea, just what every girl want's to hear after sex," she scoffed and rolled her eyes._

 _Worick chuckled and sighed. "It was good, that's what I'm saying. I've been wanting to do that for a while," he smirked. "But..."_

 _"It was just sex. I know," she smiled reassuringly. She never expected more than sex from Worick. She wasn't even sure she ever wanted more than sex from Worick. After her last relationship... just sex was what she wanted._

 _"That doesn't mean I wouldn't mind it happening again. Just sex," Worick replied simply. He laid there for a moment before getting out of the bed. He found his discarded clothing and continued to get dressed. "If you want to sleep, go ahead. Nic should be home soon but there's no reason for you to get up if you're tired."_

 _Amelia smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks. I'll take a shower and then come back to sleep," she explained, getting up and throwing her oversized shirt back on. "It was fun. I look forward to next time," she gave a sexy smile, patting the male's chest and exiting the sex-scented room to take a shower._

 _After that day, the two acted out those same events a handful of times over the course of the 2 years Amelia stayed with them. Every time it was the same. Sex. Pure sex._

* * *

"We didn't really have a relationship. We just had fun every now and then," the blond explained simply to the ex-prostitute. He didn't go into detail with her obviously, but he definitly remembered everything vividly thanks to his brain.

"You never... wanted more than just... sex?" Alex treaded lightly on the subject, not wanting to bring up too many old emotions.

"No. That's what was so great about it. Even if commitment was an option with my job, I knew Amy wasn't right for me. And she had the same feelings. We agreed to just have fun and when it started not to be fun anymore we would quit," he shrugged.

"...And Nicolas? Was that the same?" Alex asked but quickly realized her answer.

"Not exactly." Worick muttered before opening his mouth to jump into a different story.

* * *

 **Yea so theres Amelia's past with Worick just so you all can see what their relationship was like and what not. Hopefully this clears up anything from past chapters. Yea sexy fun times with Worick and Amelia. Also, just so everyone understands, it didn't just 'suddenly happen'. I did mention that they had sexual tension before hand. I know a lot of people don't like when OC's are 'suddenly' the characters interest. It wasn't sudden. I'm doing my best to avoid making Amelia a mary sue because I understand how annoying they are.**

 **So if you enjoyed, please follow/favourite and leave a review telling me what you think so far ^-^**

 **February 13, 2016**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Lemon; Sex; NicolasxOC**

"I can't speak a lot to the actual events that took place between Amy and Nico but I can tell you what I put together on my own since I doubt Nic would ever tell you," Worick explained simply, determined to give Alex answers so she could at least understand. He knew how left out she felt right now and hoped the woman would come to understand Amelia.

While Worick began explaining what he knew of the story, downstairs Nic was recalling every memory as if they happened just yesturday.

* * *

 **3 1/2 Years Ago**

* * *

 _It had been a few years since that first night between Worick and Amelia. Since then, the two engaged in the same activities several times throughout the years. At some point along the way, Nicolas realized what was going on but that was expected. He would have to be pretty dense to never realize the change in their attitute. Honestly, Worick couldn't hide what had happened even if he wanted to. Just the first week after their first time Worick wouldn't shut up about how amazing he thought Amelia's body was... even more than usual at least._

 _Since then, a new twilight had come to live with them: Veronica. Nicolas had definitely grown close to the new twilight and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had developed feelings for the woman and even a relationship althought it was never spoken. She really seemed to understand him better than anyone else._

 _But alas, the curse Nic seemed to have that kept him from happiness took Veronica away from him as well. It was all his fault though. Because of him, she was dying. His part of the apartment seemed so empty now without her there._

 _Veronica was finally taken from their home 2 months ago when her health went bad. Nic tried not to show it, but everyone could see how distraught he was. He wasn't sulking. Oh, no. He was out picking as many fights as he possibly could and coming home covered it cuts and bruises. He had more clinic visits in the past 2 months than he had over the last 6 months._

 _It worried the hell out of Amelia, who had found herself falling for the tag over the past year. At first, she didn't want to believe it and so she continued with her activities with Worick. However, after a while, it started to feel wrong. She started to wish it was Nic instead of Worick. She found herself getting angry that she was doing something so shallow._

 _Before long, Amelia started, politely as she could, turning Worick away, saying she wasn't feeling well or that she simply wasn't in the mood. Worick wasn't dense. He noticed her growing feelings for the twilight and slowly stopped asking for a fun time. He knew Nic was too hung up on Veronica to notice Amelia's feelings. Even if Veronica wasn't there he probably wouldn't notice until she straight up told him her feelings. However, Worick decided to give her a chance and backed off, knowing she wasn't going to give up so easily._

 _"Nic?" Amelia looked up as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She was sitting in Nic's chair, waiting for him like she had been for the past month. She just wanted to make sure he was still alive and well. She watched him as he came down the stairs and came to a stop in front of the chair, looking down at her._

 _Amelia stood up and began looking over the twilights body for any serious wounds. He had originally tried to brush her off when she started the little check ups, but now he just let her do it without a word. Honestly, he just didn't want her to kick him in the nuts again. Twilight or not, that shit hurt._

 _Her fingertips danced over his muscular arm, brushing his skin enough to make him restrain a shiver. When she found a cut or scrape she would wrap her hand around his arm and brush her thumb over the injury._

 _Amelia sighed softly. "It's not as bad as the other night..." she gave a sad smile. "You need to stop. I know you're upset about her but you can't go out and kill yourself because of it," she said softly, making sure he could read her lips as she slowly reached up and brushed his hair from his face._

 _He just stared at her with those blank eyes, showing even less emotion than ever before. At least he had grown used to Amelia touching him and what not since she moved in. He even leaned down slightly when she reached to scratch the back of his neck where his hair was cut shorter. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation that reminded him of Veronica._

 _Amelia bit her lip as she watched him. Why was he so adorable? She smiled and continued to scratch the back of his head gently seeing as he seemed to enjoy it._

 _Without opening his eyes, Nic leaned down so his forehead was resting on the smaller girls shoulder. She was a little surprised at first but he must have been worn out today. She just smiled and endulged the rare moment with the male she was falling so hard for._

 _"I know it's hard... It'll be ok..." she whispered softly even if she knew he couldn't hear her or see her lips. He must have felt the vibrations of her voice because he shifted slightly and placed his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel him take in her scent making her blush gently. "You'll be ok," she whispered again, now petting his hair down softly, running her fingers through the black locks._

 _Nic could feel the vibrations although everything was silent to him. It was really calming and relaxing. He liked it. He had completely forgotten how beautiful Amelia was. He had been so distracted by Veronica, Amelia practically disappeared from his life. Yet, now, she had all his attention. She smelt nice, too, and seemed to know exactly what to do to calm him down. It was like she could read everything about him with a single look. It made him feel odd. It was different than Veronica and yet the same._

 _Since she continued to speak without making him look at her, he figured she wasn't actually saying anything important. She always did that. Even if she knew he couldn't hear her, she would talk because she knew how the vibrations made him feel._

 _As the vibrations continued, he felt daring and impatiant. He just had so much frustration built up and Amelia was here practically offering herself to him. Without thinking over his actions, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her throat._

 _The vibrations came to a sudden stop, no doubt in the middle of a sentence. He didnt pull away. He could feel her pulse below his lips. He moved his lips to a different place to see what he could feel._

 _"N-Nic?" Amelia stuttered with a deep blush. Was she dreaming? What was he doing? Her hand that was previously in his hair was now gripping his broad shoulder for support. She didn't know how to react. This is what she had wanted for months now but she knew how Nic felt about Veronica._

 _His lips left her neck and reattached to her jaw experimentally. He noticed that she wasn't moving and pulled away to look at her. His large hands went to her waist, holding her in place as he cocked an eyebrow at her. Her lips were moving but in no shapes he recognized as speaking._

 _Amelia kept opening her mouth but no sound would come out. She couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling. Finally, she closed her mouth and looked down with a blush completely at a lose for words._

 _Nic watched her with curious eyes, seeing the pink tinge of her cheeks. He took one hand away from the girls waist and cupped her cheek instead. Brushing his thumb against her skin, he watched her look up and took the opportunity to connect their lips in a gentle kiss._

* * *

 **Lemon Starts Now. Don't Like? Skip To The End.**

* * *

 _She was obviously surprised but it didn't take long for the girl to close her eyes and relax into the kiss. Her hands came to grab his shoulders as the tag pressed their bodies together. She kissed back, their lips moving together slowly and gently._

 _Nic could feel a vibration through her lips indicating a moan. He took that as a sign to keep going and so he did. Worick was passed out in his bed and wouldn't be bothering them. His emotions were running high and there was no other way he wanted to let out frustration than like this right now._

 _As the kiss grew deeper and more heated, Nic found his body moving on its own. His mind was blank as he grabbed the girl by her thighs and picked her up. Amelia imediatly wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close._

 _He waisted no time in pressing her against the wall. He wasn't rough like she expected though. His lips weren't as soft as Worick's but his actions were a lot gentler. He supported the petite woman with his hands on her thighs right below her ass, his lips trailing along her jaw and down her neck. He could feel the vibrations in her throat as she moaned._

 _"I's ok?" Nic's gravelly voice croaked out as he pulled away enough to see Amelia's lips when she answered._

 _She looked at him with a deep red blush on her face, eyes darting away embarrassedly before looking back and nodding softly. "Y-yes. It's ok," she smiled shyly, gently playing with the hair at the base of his neck. This time, Amelia leaned in to kiss Nic softly, showing him she understood exactly what he meant and that she really was ok with it._

 _He took control of the kiss and began to explore Amelia further. Worick rarely did it with someone more than once unless they were a: paying him or b: worth it. Not that that mattered to Nic at the moment, but it was nice to know going into this that he shouldn't be disappointed._

 _His hand made its way under her shirt, making contact with her scarred skin for the first time. At first it took him off guard before realizing what he was feeling. His fingers only hesitated a moment but it was enough for Amelia to notice. She didn't say anything since he continued without a word, not shying away from her scars. She was glad neither of the handymen freaked out about her scars. It was so much easier to do this stuff when she was treated normally and not like she was a fragile victim._

 _They kissed passionately as his hands wandered over her body. She thought Nic was so... innocent compared to Worick. Worick was so hungry with his hands, paying a lot of attention to her chest and ass. However, Nic... Nic's hands seemed to barely brush over her skin and yet had just as much affect on her. He didn't linger any longer than he needed but it lit a terrible fire in her._

 _Amelia did her own exploring, tugging up the tag's shirt and running her hands over his well defined abs, brushing over the large scar that ran from Nic's middle and into his pants. When she felt that she had touched all she could under his shirt, she pulled at it insistantly to tell Nic she wanted it off. He pressed his hips against her own, keeping her in place as he pulled his hands away and quickly discarded his shirt. After that, came Amelia's own shirt. She lifted her arms and let him pull it off before pressing their bodies together again._

 _Amelia arched her back off the wall, feeling the bulge trapped inside Nic's pants as he pressed against her. He took the opportunity to trail his fingers up her back and to her bra clasp. She smiled against his lips as she felt him struggle with his big fingers._ _There was a sound in his throat sort of like a growl from frustration as he fumbled some more. He let out a coarse grunt and gave up before simply ripping it and pulling it off._

 _"You're buying me a new one," she moved so he could read her lips with a pout. He grunted and rolled his eyes before they connected their lips again. She pressed her chest against his own, arching her back as he pressed a hand to the middle of her back._

 _His hand traveled down to the hem of her shorts, dipping in and pulling at them. He felt vibrations from her lips again as he pushed his hand inside the front of her shorts. He only teased for a moment before undoing the button on her shorts and beginning to tug them down._

 _"Mm, put me down and I'll do it," she said softly, patting his chest so he knew to open his eyes and look at her. He nodded and set her down. As she stripped herself of the remaining clothing she had, Nic did the same for himself. He held up a finger to tell her to wait as he disappeared into the bathroom. He returned not long after with a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it on his large length._

 _Not wasting anymore time, Amelia practically jumped back into his arms as he picked her up, placing her back against the wall. He didn't have a bed so honestly it was this or the chair... or the floor but that wasn't happening. Personally Amelia rathered this than the other option right now._

 _They kissed again as Nic lifted Amelia and lined himself up with her before lowering her onto his length. She pulled away and bit down on her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as she was stretched open. He could only assume she was holding back her voice so Worick wouldn't hear. He could feel her tightening around him as she adjusted to the size._

 _"Aah... mm~ Nic..." she moaned softly as she clawed and clutched at his back._

 _"Move?" Nic spoke outloud again since she wasn't looking and his hands were a little preoccupied with holding her up. He hoped he was loud enough and pronounced the word right so she understood._

 _Her faced seemed to relax slightly and nod. "Yes, you can move," she answered, pecking his lips gently._

 _He started to move, gentle at first and almost hesitantly unlike Worick. He watched her face as her mouth opened slightly. As she did so, he felt vibrations through her chest. He knew she was moaning. It made him wish he could hear it. Worick always talked about clients having good or bad moans and how a moan could make or break him._

 _For Nic, her face was all he really needed. She was adorable and the way he face contorted in pleasure with each thrust. He guessed that what he felt was like what Worick described with moans. Her face was covered in a shiny layer of sweat, her blue eyes piercing him as she leaned against the wall._

 _"Haa~ aah~" she moaned as Nic rubbed her inner walls sending pleasurable shivers through her. She loved how different Nic was compared to Worick. No, she couldn't even compare them. While both were really great, they were completely different._

 _The sounds she was making were so embarrassing even if she knew Nic couldn't hear her. However, he could see her face and that was just as embarrassing if not worse. She didn't try to hide her face though, even if she wanted to. She felt like she needed to let Nic see her, and honestly, while it was embarrassing, it got her excited._

 _As their passion grew and Nic grew more intense and vigorous, Amelia's grip around Nic got tighter. She got closer despite trying to keep her face in view. She couldn't help it. Every muscle in her body seemed to be tensing all at once with each thrust deep into her core. She tried to at least hold back her moans so Worick wouldn't hear them but she didn't know how well she was doing. It was just so good._

 _"N-Nic~" she gasped and threw her head back._

 _Forcing herself to let go of Nic she moved her hands in shaky sign language. She had never really needed sign language related to sex so she didn't know if there was a diffrence between 'come' and 'cum'. She settled on the word 'come' and hoped Nic could understand what she met._

 _He looked at the sign confused for a moment before smirking slightly in understanding. He nodded as if saying he was just as close and continued his thrusting. Before long, Amelia was hunched over and hiding her face in Nicolas' neck as she felt her climax about to burst._

 _Nic tilted her head back so he could watch as she came. Her face was red as her mouth fell open. He could feel her walls clench around his length as she came. Her hand went up to her mouth that was open and probably moaning uncontrollably. He smirked slightly knowing she was trying to be quiet._

 _He leaned down and kissed her as he thrusted a bit longer. It didn't take long for him to release his load. They stood there, panting and and barely kissing as they came down from their high._

* * *

 **Lemon Over**

* * *

 _Nic pulled out and carried the girl over to his chair. He set her down and passed her her underwear. He then went into the bathroom to throw out the condom and pull on his own boxers._

 _Amelia bit her lip as she pulled on the lacy underwear and grabbed her shirt, too. She expected the same as Worick. A simple 'that was nice' before they went on with their day. She would just go up and sleep on her couch like nothing happened. It wasn't like it bothered her with Worick. They agreed on that the first time._

 _However, with Nic... she kind of felt like it was wrong. God, it felt right but... Nic still loved Veronica, didn't he? And that was the only reason they did anything in the first place. He had too many emotions to handle and this was the result. She wouldn't say any of that though. If that's what Nic wanted, they would act like nothing happened... even if she felt even more in love now than before._

 _Nic returned to see Amelia getting dressed. He sighed and went up to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back into the chair with him. She blushed and looked up at him confused, opening her mouth to say something._

 _"Sta' now," Nic grumbled in his deep, gravelly voice._

 _Amelia blushed and looked at him before smiling to herself. "Ok... I'll stay," she whispered before curling into Nicolas' lap and laying her head over his heart. He was so warm. She could hear his heart beat through his chest. It was oddly comforting._

 _What was more comforting were the fingers in her hair, brushing it back gently. She smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing and just enjoying the moment before, Amelia surely thought, Nic would come to his senses and realized he still loved Veronica and he was only using her right now. Amelia just had to remind herself that she couldn't get her hopes up for this._

* * *

'Worick was right,' Nic thought to himself. 'I just used her as a rebound. A second choice.'

Nic and Amelia only enjoyed that one night of passion together. The next day there was news on Veronica and Nic went scurring to her side. Amelia didn't blame him but she couldn't help but act completely awkward around Nic after that night. Rare shared kisses and nights of cuddling ensued between the two only for Amelia to shy away afterwards. She kept falling into her desires only for her brain to talk herself out of it.

* * *

 **Ok that was a lot longer than my normal chapters. I hope its ok though. Sorry if Nic is OOC or anything. Yea angsty feels and sexy fun times.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this please favourite/follow and leave a review telling me what you think ok? ^-^**

 **February 15, 2016**


	9. Chapter 9

'He's talking about me,' Amelia thought to herself. She was laying in Worick's bed, covers pulled up to her chin. On the bedside table was a glass of water along with newly stocked Celebrer bottles. She grunted slightly knowing that meant Worick expected her to take her dose- her prescribed dose.

She could hear the blond out in the living room talking with Alex. It wasn't like she was mad. She didn't completely mind Alex knowing. It kind of bothered her and made her scared of what Alex would think of her but she knew they couldn't leave the woman in the dark. Besides, how judgmental could she be? From what Amelia had picked up, Alex used to be a hooker.

'Wow, that makes me sound like a bitch,' she sighed. There was nothing wrong with what Alex used to do. She just figured since she was in that line of work, the idea of Amelia and Worick having casual sex wouldn't be too weird. They were all adults afterall. It wasn't that rare for something like that to happen, was it? She seeked comfort with Worick and happened to fall in love with Nic along the way, who seeked comfort in her. She really hoped she didn't sound like one of those girls who couldn't close her legs...

She shook the thoughts away, trying to ignore Worick's voice as he went over the past with Alex. At least he wasn't going into detail. She was surprised he didn't slip in soemthing like 'she was actually really good' or 'nice set of tits'. It was definitely something Worick would do, but thankfully he didn't say anything like that.

'I should take my pills,' she thought, going to move her arm and finding it felt terribly heavy. Her joints ached way too much as well. 'What a pathetic price.' She groaned and laid her head back. She always felt stupid seeing twilights like Nic who was born deaf as a price or Doug who had a stunted height as his price. Hers? So far it was just 'mild' arthritis. She wouldn't even call it that, really. Sometimes her joints hurt and it was hard to move, like right now. However, usually she can move fine and no one would know the difference. It wasn't like a constant price that most twilight had. It would come and go. She had good days and bad days.

Was today a bad day? Or was she just sore from withdrawls and injections? She couldn't tell but right now she felt like she could barely move.

Theo said it would get worse with age. Since she was a twilight, each year the pain could increase as if it had been 10 years for a normal. So far it didn't seem that bad and Amelia hoped it would stay that way. She couldn't imagine not being able to jump around and fly with Nic anymore. She wouldn't be able to fight. It frightened her more than death.

"Amelia?" The girl jumped in her bed. She hadn't noticed the door creak open or the dark skinned woman walking in. "Worick said you should take your dose now," Alex explained softly, walking over to the pill bottles and opening them. She read the labels before counting out the dosage. Worick probably told her to do that to make sure Amelia didn't cheat.

"So he sent you in? He's really mad at me isn't he," she laughed softly before wincing and forcing herself to stop.

"I, um, think he's just very worried about you. He cares and doesn't want to see you in pain," Alex tried to reason with the girl as she double checked the amount of uppers and downs.

"I know... Could you help me? The injectors really take it out of me so I'm not sure if I can sit up," she gave a nervous smile as she looked up at the other. Even cranning her neck that little bit hurt.

Alex looked at the girl with a concerned expression, not realizing the injectors could do that to a person. She then nodded and moved to help the other. She wiggled a hand between Amelia's back and the bed, placing the other hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, one more thing," Amelia paused her before she went to move. "Don't stop even if I scream or some shit," she warned the other, earning a questioning and worried look. "Just one swift movement. One... two..."

"Three," Alex said as she pulled the woman up into a sitting position, wincing as the other whimpered and cried as if she were ripping the others arm off. "Oh my god, are you ok? I'm sorry."

"N-no... it's fine..." Amelia breathed heavily, trying to blink away the tears that had come to her eyes. "I just have messed up joints... those injectors seemed to have made them worse today," sshe gave a dry laugh. "You know the tin man? From The Wizard of Oz, or whatever its called? I feel like him before he gets greased."

Alex smiled, glad the other woman seemed able to laugh about her predicament. "That must not be fun," she said softly as she held the uppers up for the woman who slowly took them and put them in her mouth. Alex then put the glass of water to her lips and let her wash them down. Then came the downers.

"It's definitely not. But I'm fairly used to it now. I guess that counts as my price. It's pretty pathetic compared to Nic being deaf. Besides, you've seen that it doesn't affect me often," Amelia shrugged slightly although it was barely noticable. "The uppers should help though."

"I see," Alex looked down softly. She hadn't even though about Amelia's compensation for being a twilight. She kept forgetting without the tags hanging around her neck like Nic.

"So, um... I just wanted to let you know... in case Worick didn't stress it... there's nothing between us- me and Worick," the woman blurted suddenly causing Alex to look up surprised. The darker woman clearly didn't realize that Amelia could hear them. "It's ok," Amelia interrupted before Alex could apologize for prying. "I don't mind you knowing. I mean, you should know about me since I'm living with you. I just wanted you to know, if you have a thing for Worick, you don't have to worry about me."

"I-I," Alex blushed. Now she felt like she had been rude by asking Worick and not Amelia. Even if she said it was ok, was it really? And did she really think Alex was into Worick?

"Hey, he's a charming guy. It's easy to fall... although that might not be convincing from me since you heard that we were just together for... uh... sex..." Amelia blushed softly. Saying it out loud was harder than she thought. It sounded so vulgar.

"I understand. You don't have to be embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with that. I-I mean, I'm not going to judge you or anything." Now Alex was getting flustered, not wanting Amelia to feel embarrassed about her past with the handy men or anything. It was a normal adult relationship anyway. She had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Th-thanks. I was a little worried I'd sound too open... if you know what I mean," she rushed through her words, wanting the conversation to just end so they could act like nothing happened- like they never talked about it.

It was silent for a few minutes. Both women were looking anywhere but at each other. Amelia was starting to feel the affect of the uppers already. She was now able to cross her arms and ball her fists nervously. She awkwardly rolled her neck and wrists. Things cracked as she got the mobility back in her joints.

"Amy~! Ally~! If you want some pizza come get it," Worick sang through the door, breaking the silence.

"C-coming," Alex stuttered as she stood up and went to the door. "Do you want me to bring you something? Can you get up?"

"I'll come get something. I might take a couple minutes but don't wait up," Amelia smiled with a soft smile. She waited for Alex to leave before attempting to get up and go out to get some much needed food.

It did take her a few minutes but she soon got out and crashed on the couch with a few slices of plain old cheese pizza.

* * *

"It's not enough!" A female voice whined, slamming her fist on the chair.

"I-I'm sorry my Lady. We'll do more. Just give us orders." A large man was cowering in front of the chair on his knees, head down and hands in a begging position. "Please. Let me spread your destruction."

"Destruction! That's exactly what I want. Ergastulum needs to be the pit of chaos. A hell on earth. People need to be afraid. Normals, Twilights, everyone," she giggled evilly, clapping her hands together. She looked down at the man with hard eyes, pressing her foot down on the back of his head. "I'll give you another chance. Then I'm getting someone better to help me."

"Of course, Lady. I'll do my best," the male pleaded and nodded obediently. When the foot was removed from his head, he stood and bowed to his Lady before turning to leave.

"Wait a moment," the woman called out causing the male to freeze mid-stride. "Hit close to the Monroe family. Don't attack the actual family just... someone close to them," she smirked. Chaos was all she wanted and chaos was what she was going to create.

* * *

Nicolas looked up at the sky, stopping in his tracks.

Amelia noticed the male stop suddenly and looked back at him curiously. "Nic? What is it?" She signed as she spoke. She hadn't heard anything that was cause for alarm but something clearly got Nic's attention.

The tag looked down at the woman he was walking with and shook his head, giving a wave of his hand as if it was nothing to worry about. He shook off the feeling that had made him look up and began walking ahead of the woman carelessly.

"Nic..." Amelia sighed and trotted up beside him to walk with him.

It had been a couple days since the woman had gone through withdrawls. She had rested up and felt fine... or at least she said she felt fine. Her joints were still a little stiff but if she told Nic and Worick they wouldn't let her come with them to the job.

Danny had bitten off more than he could chew again and needed some help. Nic and Amelia were heading there together since Worick had to pick up a new pack of Pall Mall's before showing up.

A gunshot went off, causing Amelia to look up this time. She faultered only a moment before continuing to walk beside Nicolas. _'Gunshots. We're close.'_ she signed to the other, pointing in the direction of the sounds. He simply nodded and they both took off in that direction.

However, both twilights failed to notice the eyes watching them from dark windows above.

* * *

 **Ok so stuff is happening finally. Yay. I hope you guys are still reading and I didn't scare you off with the lemons. I'm really trying to incorporate conflict plot in with the romantic plot but I'm an impatient little girl who wants romance :(**

 **Also I kind of got the arthritis idea because I have problems with my own joints. While it isn't bad enough to be called arthritis, it is painful so I'm hoping I am protraying it well enough in this chapter.**

 **Please follow/favourite and all that good stuff and leave me some reviews thank you ^-^**

 **February 18, 2016**


	10. Chapter 10

Nicolas seemed to jump off the walls as he slashed through the thugs that littered the alleyways. Amelia followed soon after her him, panting slightly.

"Ni~c, wait up," she whimpered as she ran to catch up with Nic. He always got too excited when he saw people to fight. He really got tunnel vision when it came to fighting.

The woman looked around at the cut up corpses and sighed. 'He's not even leaving me any fun. Meanie,' she thought to herself as she tried to run faster. If she didn't catch up with him, there'd be nothing left for her to fight. True, she wasn't feeling her best, but she still wanted something to fight.

Amelia lost sight of Nic, cursing under her breath. Where did he go? She ran past an alley when something caught her eye. She backed up and looked in curiously.

"Ooh, fun," she smirked widely before running into the alley.

* * *

Worick stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit it before sucking in. "How are they doing?" He asked Monroe, blowing out the smoke carelessly.

"Nic's fighting up there," Monroe replied, pointing up at the rooftops as said tag leaped over to the next roof top, on the trail of another tag. "Just a C4, nothing he can't handle," he added after a moment.

"And Amelia?" Worick asked when Monroe didn't mention the female twilight. He hoped the woman wasn't getting herself in too much trouble.

"Haven't seen her," Monroe shrugged, obviously not worried about the woman. "I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself," the mob boss added when he saw the look of concern that crossed Worick's face.

"Of course," Worick nodded, knowing better than to worry about Amelia. Although, he remembered clearly telling Nic to keep an eye on her. It was obvious she wasn't feeling as well as she said but he wasn't going to argue with her. As long as she didn't get herself into anything too drastic.

* * *

An hour later, Nicolas returned to Worick's side. Either everyone was dead or Nic felt that Monroe could handle the rest. The deaf tag look at the taller male with a confused look.

 _'Where's Amelia?'_ he signed, raising an eyebrow in confusion. This only earned a hard deadpanned expression from Worick.

"That's what I was going to ask you, partner," Worick sighed, putting a hand to his face exasperatedly. "I told you specifically to keep an eye on her. Now we don't know where she's at," the blond put his hands on his hips as he looked at the twilight pointedly.

Nic just scratched the back of his neck, looking down nervously. _'I got distracted. I thought she was behind me. When she wasn't there I assumed she came to you,'_ he defended himself, honestly not sure when she split ways from him.

Worick was about to give Nic hell when a voice cut through the air.

"Hey, guys. Mission accomplished?" Amelia walked into the back alley. She jumped when Worick attacked her with a hug... and some groping. "Ah! What's that for?" She scowled, pushing the male off of her.

"I was just worried I'd never see that beautiful ass of yours again, Amy. Nic lost you and I got worried," Worick pouted, settling with petting the girls hair protectively although she was still scowling at him.

"Sorry, I, uh, got a little lost," she laughed slightly, rubbing her arm and stepping away from Worick's touch. She laughed nervously, apologizing softly.

"Ok..." Worick trailed off, noticing that Amelia seemed a little off. "Well, before we go home, we have to stop at Constance's shop. Grandma Joel said there's some damage we can help with," he explained, waving for the two to follow him.

"There's always something going wrong there," Amelia rolled her eyes as she followed Worick.

"Alex is meeting us there for extra help, too," Worick added as the trio disappeared into the back alleys of Ergastulum.

Nic paused, looking up. Whatever he had sensed earlier was gone. It was probably just some of the guys he just helped obliterate but still. Something felt off today.

* * *

"Thank you for helping again," Constance smiled up at the handymen on her roof. She had to admit, while it was obviously annoying to have her shop shot up, this one at least gave her a laugh. Dumbasses tried shooting off warning shots at the ceiling. She assumed they were planning on stealing guns and ammo. However, the dumbass who shot the warning shots clearly didn't realize what kind of power a machine gun gave off and how hard it was to control when turned straight up. He lost control and got holes all through her roof along with some of his buddies. The ones that were only injured decided that was enough to call it a failed attempt and ran off. The police or cleaned out the few bodies so all the handymen had to do was repair her damn roof before it rained.

"No problemo Connie~" Worick smiled, making an OK sign with his hand. The blond had his hair tied back in a braid and nails sticking from his toothy smile. He, along with everyone else, was wearing work overalls. He was nailing on new shingles where Nic or Amelia already repaired the woodwork.

Speaking of the twilights. They were a little farther away from the front of the roof sporting their own overalls. Nic wore his half down, showing the black tank top he wore underneath. Amelia had her's unzippered and showing her white t-shirt. Certain ways she moved it would hang open more or fall off one shoulder. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail with a few fly aways sticking out to frame her face. They were both taking care of the important repairs that would keep the inside of the shop all nice and dry in the nearing thunderstorm.

Alex helped Worick with the shingles, her overalls unzipped just enough for her cleavage to peek out. At first, she honsetly sucked. It was obvious that she hadn't done much work like this before. Nobody judged her, although she still apologized over and over. They had plenty of hands anyway so it wasn't like they were pressed to work fast. With all four of them they should be finished quickly. Worick showed her how to do the shingling and then let her try a couple on her own, going back and fixing anything nessecary. Now she was doing rather well though. She wasn't asking Worick to help her as much and Worick barely had to fix anything.

"Ally, you're going to hit your thumb if you do it like that. Here, like this," Worick came over to Alex and wrapped his arms around the girl, setting her hands in a better position so she could nnail the shingle into place.

Nic looked at him and rolled his eyes. 'Damn flirt can't come up with a better excuse to get close to her and touch her,' he thought to himself with a sigh. That's when he noticed Amelia had stopped her hammering. She was staring at them with a lost look her eyes. She was smiling softly. She had that look she got whenever Nic saw her reading some romance novel. Why they had those on their shelves was beyond him. Worick probably gave in and bought Amelia some and one point.

He wondered if she knew she was making that face. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she looked. He wondered if she knew how she made him feel. He wondered if she regretted that night three and a half years ago; did she know that she wasn't just a rebound to him?

 _'Nic?'_

Hands moving in sign caught his attention, not realizing that he himself had spaced out. He looked at Amelia expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

 _'Could you... help me?'_ she paused in the middle of her signs, obviously still thinking about whether she wanted to actually say something before continuing.

Her question surprised him. Help her with what? She was doing fine. She had been doing this for 20 minutes now without so much as a recap on how to repair this type of damage. It confused him. She didn't need help.

Then he saw it. Her cheeks were tinged a slight pink. It could easily be mistaken as a reaction to the sun beating down on them, however, she didn't have that flush of pink a minute ago. She was looking down like she did when she got shy, too.

The deaf tag glanced over at Worick and Alex before back at Amelia. He bit down a smirk and hoped he wasn't showing a blush of his own. He moved towards her and proceeded to ask her what she needed help with. It took a minute for her to come up with something as ridiculous as _'can you just show me how to do this again. I feel like I'm doing it wrong.'_

He swallowed any nerves he had and grabbed her hands gently in his own. He knew his hands were big but with Amelia's hands inside his own, they felt massive. Maybe her's were just small but nonetheless, it put into perspective how big his hands were. He went through the motions of repairing the damage.

Amelia only looked at him to speak but otherwise avoided eye contact. She was so afraid her face was bright red. She didn't think he'd actually do it, although she was perfectly happy that he did. Even if their hands were gloved and she couldn't feel his skin, it still made her heart race. She could feel his breath in her hair and she could smell him. God, did he smell good.

He hoped his hands weren't shaking and his heart wasn't beating out of his chest because that was what he felt like. He could smell her scented shampoo in her hair and he could see the sweat glistening on her skin.

... He could also see down her shirt if he tilted his head down but he was trying really hard to avoid that.

"Look at them cuties," Worick whispered to Alex with a smirk. When she just gave him an odd look he pointed slightly towards the two twilights. "Aren't they adorable?"

"So... they still have feelings for each other?" Alex asked, smiling softly at the scene in front of them. They really were adorable. She was happy to see Nicolas so open with someone.

"Don't tell them that. They don't know yet," Worick chuckled and rolled his eyes slightly. "Honestly, neither of them would be able to tell the other liked them unless they flat out told. Even then, they might not get it," he sighed. "It's painful watching them. They both blame themselves messing up a chance at a relationship 3 years ago when they both are willing to give it another chance. Stupid," he muttered more to himself than to Alex. "Makes you wanna yell at them to just kiss already, you know? Although, Amelia would be the only one to hear it..."

Alex giggled softly. "Don't do that. That might just pull them apart again. Although..." she smiled and waved Worick closer to whisper in his ear. A grin slowly spread across the blond's face.

* * *

"You better be treating my granddaughter well, handymen," Grandma Joel sneered as she walked inside the gunshop. Everyone was inside, sitting at the counter while Connie counted out their payment. The older woman hit Worick in the leg with her cane, making him move over. She gladly took the seat he had been blocking and set a large pot on the counter.

"I don't care if you have some women living with you now," Grandma Joel started. "You two still don't know how to eat a home cooked meal, so you'll stay and eat mine," she grumbled. She always acted like she didn't care but Worick could tell she worried in her own way.

"Ooh~ I haven't had your cooking in so long," Amelia smiled standing up to look inside the pot curiously.

"That's because you left without any warning," Grandma Joel sneered making the girl wince slightly. "Besides that, you're the only one in this town smart enough to get out when you can."

"Wow~ Grandma Joel, that was almost a compliment. You feeling ok?" Worick smirked before wincing at another hit from the woman's cane.

Amelia sat back down in her seat and looked down, biting her lip awkwardly. Grandma Joel had a way of saying things bluntly and making them sound really bad. Ok... so maybe how she left wasn't exactly good but she didn't like being reminded of her own cowardess.

"OK! Lets eat!" Connie cheered, pumping a fist in the air excitedly as she pulled out some bowls from behind the counter.

Soon everyone had a bowl full with Grandma Joel's yummy food. Alex was sitting beside Amelia who had Grandma Joel on the other side of her. On the opposite side of the old woman was Worick and finally Nicolas. Connie was still behind the counter across from her grandmother.

Worick looked over his shoulder at Alex and gave her a wink. Alex seemed to understand as she nodded in response.

"Um, so, Amelia?" Alex smiled at the girl, easily grabbing her attention. "What was it like? Living with those two for so long? I mean, I've lived with them for a couple of months but I still feel totally distant from them."

"Hm..." the blonde thought to herself for a moment. "Well, I knew them for a long time before we actually lived together so you could say I had a head start compared to you," she laughed softly. "If you're worried about Nic warming up to you, don't. He will eventually, although even then it's not exactly warm. You know how he is with Worick? I've never seen him like that with anyone. If I had to guess how long it took him to warm up to me... I'd have to say at least 2 years... and that's from when the three of us first started to actually hang out a lot. The first time I actually talked to them, I was like 11 or 12. I only ever saw them go into Danny's office or talking on the lawn so we never really got to know each until I was 16." She pouted slightly at the next sentence. "Even Delico and Yang got to know them before me. God, I was so jealous. Don't tell, but I had like a little girl crush on Worick ever since I met him."

Alex giggled softly at the thought. She could understand. If Worick was this good looking in his mid-thirties he must have been gorgeous in his early twenties. She really hoped that it wouldn't take Nicolas 2 years to warm up to her, though. Even if she knew he was showing he cared in his own little ways, it was hard to feel welcomed. The closest she felt to him was when he had helped steady her hands and open her pills before disappearing. Maybe he just knew Worick would get upset or something if she died or went bat-shit crazy again.

"You really shouldn't worry. It can be hectic living with them but it's... exciting," she laughed. There were a lot of words she could say but exciting was one of the few that made it sound pleasant. Which it was. It was pleasant to live with them. "Besides," she smirked, moving closer to Alex. "It looked like you were anything but distant from Worick up on the roof," she raised her eyebrows suggestively at the woman, referring to when Worick helped her.

Thid earned a deep blush from the ex-prostitute. While this was exactly the derection she wanted the conversation to go in, it was still embarrassing to think about. "O-o-oh yea?" She stuttered. "What about you and Nic, hm? You guys were just as close," she teased back, watching for a reaction.

She got one alright. Red tinged Amelia's cheeks and the tips of her ears as her eyes darted away. Alex could see her hands starting to ring together nervously as she shifted in her seat. "I... don't know what your talking about," Amelia said quickly beforr turning towards her food again and gulping some down hurriedly.

"Hey, it's alright. I was just wondering if you still had feelings for him... like before you left," Alex asked curiously, putting her plan into action.

"Well... I don't know... maybe," Amelia bit her lip, looking up at the other woman. "But I doubt the feeling's mutual and that's fine-"

"You can't just assume," Alex jumped in. "You should tell him. See if he feels the same way. I bet he does. Guys don't get that close to a girl unless their interested... or flirty like Worick. But we both know Nic isn't like that."

"I couldn't. If he said no that would be the end of me," Amelia said worriedly, looking over her shoulder slightly to see if anyone was listening or paying attention in anyway.

"You can take the chance though. I know I'm not exactly someone who knows a lot about love but I think I see it in you two," Alex smiled.

Meanwhile, across the gunshop counter, the two handymen were talking. Worick was dishing out his part of the plan.

 _'Nic, score any points with Amelia?'_ The gigolo asked his friend, not beating around the bush like Alex. He was getting straight to the point.

 _'Score any points?'_ The tag asked, swallowing some of the food Grandma Joel had made.

 _'You know. Up on the roof earlier? Getting all close and friendly,'_ Worick smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his partner who just glared at him.

 _'Friendly and that's all,'_ Nic narrowed his eyes at the other male, not enjoying what he was getting at.

 _'Awe, come on, Nic. I can tell you still like her. I know you feel like it's you fault she left before but I honestly don't think she blames you or cares for that matter. You should just tell her how you feel.'_ Worick smiled softly at the male, hoping he could at least get the idea in his head enough that it repeats annoyingly until he believe in it.

 _'And if she doesn't feel the same?'_ Hook. Line. Sinker.

Worick smirked, knowing he got the tag thinking about it. _'I think she'll feel the same. You think she'd let you be so close if she wasn't the slightest bit interested? Remember the first time we brought her to help out? She didn't know what to do. She decided to ask me for help and I tried to pull that move on her. She slapped me and told me to just show her. She let you touch all over.'_

 _'I also didn't try to grab her ass,'_ Nic pointed out, remembering the time vividly. It was pretty funny how she didn't hesitate to slap him. Worick had a humorous reaction, too.

 _'I'm just saying, you should give it a shot. I think it'll be worth your while. You are getting old for a twilight. You need someone to live for besides me...'_ Worick gave his partner a small smile. It was a little depressing but he was only looking out for the man. He wanted him to be happy. Amelia made him happy.

* * *

 **Oh my god each chapter is getting longer than the last. I mean, I know people like lengthier chapters but I feel like it's not right that my first couple chapters are like 1 500 and now they're like 3 500. Well, whatever.**

 **Helping the Monroe family wasn't very action-y I know but it was more just to build up the conflict of the plot and the next chapter. And the rest was obviously just me giving into my need for romance. I'm so greedy. I want it now. But i know if I get it know I'll end up ashamed of this story like one of my other ones that I will not name because, as I said, I am ashamed of it.**

 **Anyway, please oh please Review along with favourite/follow so you know right when the next chapter comes out ^-^**

 **February 21, 2016**


	11. Chapter 11

What was Worick thinking? Nic couldn't just come out and say it. He couldn't possibly tell Amelia how he felt. He wasn't even completely sure how he felt. When Worick said that Nic liked Amelia as in more than a friend, it felt right. He felt like he liked her more than a friend but was it the same as Veronica?

'I don't think it's like Veronica... but I still think I like her the way Worick's implying,' Nicolas thought to himself, looking at the woman who plagued his thoughts. She was walking slightly in front of him with Alex by her side. Her hair was down again, cascading down her back.

Damn Worick. Nic wasn't this worked up about it until Worick said something. Now he couldn't get it out of his head. Should he tell her? What would he even tell her? Did he have anything to tell? Emotions were annoying.

"Could you show me how to make that dish from the other day?" Alex smiled at Amelia. She really admired the womans cooking. She was really good at bringing everyone together for a meal. Nic and Worick seemed to really enjoy the dish she made a few days ago and Alex wanted to see if she could get a better compliment than 'so-so' from Nic on her own cooking.

"Hm? Oh, yea, of course. I'd love to," Amelia smiled, trying her best to pay attention to the conversation. As long as she talked with Alex she had a distraction. Once they stopped talking, her stomach started to turn as she thought about telling Nic her feelings.

What if he still had feelings for Veronica? She didn't know if he actually liked her. What if she was mistaking these feelings for something too serious. Maybe it was just like what she felt with Worick...

'No, I wanted an escape with Worick. Sex, that's all. Nic... I want to cuddle and kiss and be held by him. I don't give a damn about sex with him,' the petite woman thought to herself with a sigh. She definitely had feelings for Nic. Hell, she may even dare say she was in love with the damn tag.

Amelia couldn't help but think about before. The only reason anything happened was because of Veronica. How could she possibly convince herself that Nic did any of that because he actually liked her. She just couldn't allow herself to think that. How selfish would that be? She would look like an idiot if that wasn't the case.

"Amelia?" Alex grabbed the woman's attention, blinking curious at her. The blonde had definitely spaced out. "Maybe you should walk a little slower. Talk to someone else," she gestured behind them with a jerk of her head.

Amelia glanced back, noticing that the woman meant Nicolas. She blushed slightly and bit her lip. "I can always do it later. He's probably tired from fighting earlier. It wouldn't be a good time," she ran over her words hurriedly, nerves getting to her.

Alex simply smiled and started walking a little faster. Worick seemed to understand the plan because he started to speed up, too.

Amelia huffed in slight annoyance. Why did they have to be so pushy? Amelia let out a shaky breath as Nicolas came into view at her side, she turned her head and smiled softly at him, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

 _'What's their problem?'_ Nic signed, referring to their speedwalker friends. He looked up to see Worick give him an OK sign. Nic quickly understood why they were doing that. Damn gigolo, can't keep out of other people's business.

 _'Who knows. Maybe they had to talk,'_ Amelia shrugged slightly before giggling to herself. They were very subtle in their plans. She rolled her eyes and sighed. How should she even begin?

What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just come straight out with it. Should he explain his feelings or just sign 'I love you'? Did he love her? That might just scare her off. The silence was dragging out and becoming awkward- even for Nic.

 _'Nic, I need to tell you something,'_ Amelia settled on the classic for breaking news.

 _'I have to tell you something, too,'_ Nic replied, wondering what she had to say. Was she going to confess before he even had the chance? Or was it completely unrelated? He would look like a fool if he confessed when she had something insignificant to tell him.

 _'I...I guess I'll go first. Well...'_ she paused to take a deep breath, hoping to calm the last bit of butterflies rising in her stomach. They were nearly at the apartment and she didn't have much time to get what she wanted out. As they neared the stairs she stopped and looked up at Nic, the other two already heading up the stairs and inside. _'I just wanted you to know I-'_

"Amelia! Nicolas! Get in here!" Worick's voice caused Amelia to stop signing before she had a chance to say what she wanted. She looked up, hearing the worry in Worick's voice.

 _'Worick called. Sorry we can talk later,'_ Amelia quickly signed when she saw the confusion on Nic's face, obviously wondering why she stopped so suddenly.

The deaf tag nodded and they both headed up the stairs. Nic made sure to go in front of Amelia, in case someone had broken in or something. They opened the door to see Alex and Worick standing in the middle of the room.

The place was trashed. Rocks had been thrown in, breaking the windows. The furniture was cut up and thrown all over the place. The racks of clothes were knocked down and trampled over. It looked like a shit house.

"Down stairs isn't any better," Worick sneered slightly, obviously pissed that his home was trashed. It was rare to see Worick so angry but Amelia couldn't blame him. This is what they worked towards for years and now somebody completely destroyed it.

"Who would do this?" Alex asked, looking sround the place worriedly. She was finally building a life for herself and this happens. And the poor handymen. This was their home.

Worick sneered slightly and pointed to a wall. Amelia and Nic turned around to see the word 'MONSTERS' spray painted across the wall. "My guess is someone who doesn't like twilights," he sighed and crouched in the middle of the room, head in his hands. "We don't have the money to repair everything," he groaned.

"Um," Amelia spoked up, causing Worick to look up. "I'm sure Danny wouldn't mind housing us all for a little while," she explained with a sheepish smile, signing to Nic so he didn't have to worry about reading her lips. She was sure he was probably just as upset and when he got emotional he had a hard time reading lips.

Worick looked at the woman with a knowing smile. "Thanks but I don't know-"

"It'll be fine. We have plenty of rooms, you know. I wonder if anyone took my old room," she looked up in thought, still signing for Nic even though Worick seemed to forget. "Just until we're able to fix everything and buy some basic furniture."

Worick sighed, knowing they were better off to accept the offer. Besides, he had to think about Alex. He wouldn't dare make her sleep on the floor. "Fine. It wont be much longer than a week, though. Knowing Monroe, he won't pay us for helping him as long as we're living there. It'll be our rent and he's a big part of the income," he gurmbled to himself.

Nic didn't bother to pay attention after Worick accepted the offer. If he wasn't going to sign when he talked like shit then he wasn't going to try. At least Amelia tried to keep him in the conversation by signing.

Suddenly, the tag remembered something and walked away from the group, heading down to his part of the apartment. As Worick had said, it was just as disasterous. His poor chair was cut up and flipped over. There were plates and what not broken all over the floor. Knives had been thrown into the wall. There was more grafiti on their walls saying more nasty stuff about twilights.

Nic only looked over it for a moment before heading into the bathroom. Amelia came down the stairs after him, pausing when she was faced with the horrible damage on the home. It took her a bit longer to come to terms with it. What actually made her look away was the sound of Nic rummaging in the bathroom drawers.

The petite woman went up to the door and looked in. Nic was crouched and digging through the bottom drawer of the bathroom cabnit. Thats when she realized what he was looking for.

"Are they there?" She asked not thinking about the fact that he couldn't hear her. She bit her lip and watched him, not daring to sneak up on him.

Eventually, the deaf tag stood up and turned, looking at the woman. In his hands were a couple bottles of Celebrer. Amelia gave a small smile. Even if they could easily get more from Theo, they were expensive and they had just stocked up so it would suck if they had been taken or flushed.

 _'Half gone,'_ Nic signed when Amelia took some from his hands, freeing them enough for the small sign.

Amelia sighed. She would have been surprised if they had been untouched but at least they still had most of it.

Worick popped his head into the bathroom catching Amelia's attention. He glanced at the bottles of Celebrer in her hands and sighed in relief. "I didn't even think of those. That would suck having to buy a whole new stock. Expensive shit," he sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "Whoever did this isn't here now. At least they didn't have the balls to do it when we were home."

"Me and Nic could've taken 'em," Amelia beamed bumping Nic on the should in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Nic, maybe. But _you_ still aren't recovered from the withdrawls are you?" Worick pressed, looking at Amelia pointedly.

The woman pursed her lips and looked away, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I'm fine. I took my morning dose. You saw me," she muttered. She hated when Worick treated her like a baby who couldn't handle her self.

"Morning dose? It's almost 2 in the afternoon. You're supposed to take 3 doses a day, remember?!" He snapped at her. Will she ever remember on her own? Most days Worick would just remind her to take the medication and not make a big deal about it but obviously having his home trashed dampened his mood.

"Fine. Here. I'll take them now, you..." she grumbled the rest under her breath so Worick didn't get salty over the names she called him.

Amelia turned and handed all but one of the bottles to Nic. She counted out her dose of uppers and swallowed them dry, making a face of disgust. How did Nic chew these things? She then exchanged the bottle of uppers with downers and did the same thing.

The blonde turned to Worick and looked at him as if saying 'Happy?' She then sighed and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She knew emotions were just running high because of the break in but it still bothered her when Worick got all serious. He wasn't a serious person so it was scary when he was serious.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just-" Worick started to apoloigze sweetly like he usually did when he got too serious.

"I know. It's ok. I'm sorry," she smiled reassuringly at the gigolo. The room soon became silent as the 4 friends stood, trying to understand everything that was happening. How could somebody do this?

* * *

"Is it done?" The woman asked impatiently from her chair shrouded in the darkness.

"Y-yes, my Lady. We hit close to the Monroe family b-but not the Monroe family," the large male from before sat before her, bowing his head in both respect and fear.

"Good. I better see chaos out there. Everywhere. I want it overflowing from the streets. I want riots and terror!" She cackled as she imagined her vision of chaos. "Watch them. Make sure choas happens in the Monroe family. And have some of the other men building chaos elsewhere."

"Y-yes, my Lady."

"Leave. Go. I'm done with you. Get out of my face," she shooed when the giant continued to simply bow in front of her.

He quickly scurried out, knowing not to be told twice. The woman smirked to herself, uncrossing her knees and standing. Her high heels clacked on the hard floor as she walked over to a window. Dark purple fabric of her dress flowed behind her.

"Ergastulum. People think it's bad now? Just wait. There will be beautiful chaos. Death, hate, fear. How it is now will seem like heaven to you damn rodents."

* * *

 **Uh oh. Benriya is changing location for a while. Sorry if not much seemed to happen in this chapter. I'm pretty bad at building conflict aren't I? I'm trying. I'm really trying to make it interesting and not completely about the love story.**

 **Anyway, please follow/favourite and leave nice reviews for me to read ^-^**

 **February 23, 2016**


	12. Chapter 12

"You haven't said anything? Nothing at all?"

Amelia shook her head 'no' at Alex's questions.

"And he hasn't said anything?" The brunnette persisted to no avail. She let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back on the bed the two were sitting on. For now, it was Amelia's bed that she was using while they stayed with the Monroe family. She hadn't been kidding when she said there were a lot of rooms there. Alex originally thought the girls would crash in one bedroom and the guys in a nother but all four of them had a room to themselves. Nic even had a bed... although he rarely used it for sleeping. Just working out.

"Look, I just don't want to seem stupid by bringing something like that up in the middle of all this. It's only been a day since the office and our home was turned upside down," she bit her lip, looking away. "He may not show it, but Nic's just as angry as Worick was when we first saw the place. I think it's probably just best if I give him time to cool down."

"Maybe your right," Alex sighed heavily. "I don't know much of anything about love so I guess I don't know whether it would be good or bad to say anything now..."

Alex just really wanted Amelia and Nicolas to be happy. She thought if they realized they both cared for each other that would make them happy. That's what everyone strives for in life, isn't it? Finding someone and being happy for life. It sounded nice to her. It was true that she didn't have much experience with love so should she really be giving Amelia love advice?

"I'm just afraid..." Amelia spoke softly, looking down at her lap.

"Of what?" Alex asked confused. 'Maybe it's rejection, that was understandable,' Alex thought to herself. What she wasn't expecting was for Amelia to laugh. It sounded a little choked and forced, making Alex frown slightly.

"I'm stupid. I drove him away 3 years ago because I was so scared- God I don't even know what I was scared of. That he didn't actually love me? That he was going to be like him? That I wasn't good enough? Pathetic. I drove him away because I was scared and now I'm afraid that I'll never be able to take that back...ha... stupid."

"Honey, it's not your fault-"

"No, Alex. I'm not..." she let out a deep breath before smiling gently. "I'm not looking for pity. I don't want to be that girl. I know I fucked up and this is me accepting it. I'm just... afraid." Amelia looked at Alex softly, trying to reassure her that she was ok and that she didn't need any pity party. She wasn't sulking or feeling bad for herself. She was laughing at herself more than anything. Hoenstly, it wasn't that long ago, but she felt like she had grown up a lot since then.

"Ok," Alex smiled with a nod, understanding the woman's feelings. "I think you should go for it. If that's sways you at all in your decision."

Amelia hummed softly. "Thank you. I'm sure it will when I make the decision. Oh, by the way," she smirked softly. "I think, I mean if you feel that way, you should go for Worrick. I don't know what it is, but I feel like you're different to him than any other woman in his life."

"A-ah, me? Really? I think you're stretching that a little bit," Alex stammered, suddenly flustered.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still important, too," she stuck her tongue out playfully. "But not like you. I would say I'm more like a sister to him but you heard about our little past fling and... I think that might be a little weird," she giggled.

Alex blinked before joining in with the giggling.

* * *

"It wasn't a random attack?" Worick furrowed his brows. He looked at the older mob boss who was casually leaning back in his chair.

Nicolas stood beside him trying to read their lips the best he could. He knew Worick would explain everything afterward but he hated feeling like the last one to know everything. It was hard to keep track of though.

"I don't believe so," Monroe spoke up from his desk. "I told you, things were happening. Whoever's pulling the strings behind this has turned their attention to you, Benriya."

Worick pursed his lips in thought. "I don't understand. None of our recent jobs were out of the ordinary... Have you noticed anything weird Nicolas?" The blonde turned to his partner, signing the question as he spoke.

 _'I haven't actually seen anyone but I've sensed it for the past week. Like someone's watching us. Mostly on Monroe jobs,'_ Nic signed to the gigolo who then replayed the information to Monroe.

"Hm... alright, we'll have to keep an eye out then. You two and the girls are welcome to stay but make sure you aren't abusing my generosity here." Monroe stood and went to the window in his office, looking down at the yard.

"Mr. Monroe," Worick said softly. "Can we keep this from Amy and Ally? They'll just get overly worried and Amy will just want to fight and end up getting herself hurt."

Monroe looked at the boy before smiling. "Of course. Why do you think I only asked you two to be here?" He smirked slightly.

* * *

Alex was amazing. Her voice seemed to demand even more attention then normal from the audience at Bastard. Emotion really made her singing that much more powerful.

Amelia rocked slightly, sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand. A smile adorned her face as she watched Alex sing her heart out for a few extra dollars. The only business they were doing tojight was acting as body guards. Nicolas stood by the doors so that anyone who came in would notice him, get afraid, and rethink any ideas of causing trouble. While Worick didn't have the same scary effect unless angered, he was still useful if anything did happen. So, to be helpful, he was working the floor, using it as an excuse to talk to all kinds of people... mostly women.

And Amelia was there to have a good time. Of course she was very eager to help if needed but she didn't feel like she would be needed. That's why she felt comfortable at the bar for now, sipping from her drink and enjoying the music.

Everyone knew this was only the Christiano's being nice even if that totally wasn't their way of doing things. They didn't expect the Handymen to actually have to work too much that night so, really it was fine if they just enjoyed themselves.

Amelia looked down at her drink, stirring it absent-mindedly. Now would be a good time. Yea, now would be good. She could just waltz on over and tell Nicolas how she felt. Alex seemed pretty hell bent on the idea that Nic would no doubt return her feelings. Amelia wasn't so sure though...

But if she just went up, right now, and told him how she felt, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Even if he did reject her... maybe it wouldn't be absolutely terrible.

'I shouldn't think like that,' Amelia shook the thoughts from her head. 'If I keep thinking he's going to reject me I'll never convince myself to do it. I mean... he might like me. It's not like 3 years ago... Veronica's gone now...'

* * *

 **3 Years Ago**

 _"Haa~ aah~ N-Nic..."_

 _Amelia's fingers clenched around the fabric of the tag's button up shirt. Her chest arched out against his own as she reached on her tip toes just to get more of his taste. She could feel his large hands on her waist pulling her deeper into the kiss. Their lips danced in an open mouthed kiss, both desperate for more of the other._

 _It felt like a dirty secret. It felt dirty. Amelia felt dirty. She knew Worick was somewhere near and could see them at any moment. This alley wasn't exactly a private place but it was the closest place to hide when Nic kissed her. It wasn't like her and Worick were even a thing anymore and yet... neither was she and Nicolas. This was the closest to a 'thing' they had. Making out when the tensioj between them got too high._

 _"Nic..." Amelia breathed out softly, pushing at his chest lightly. He furrowed his brows and pulled away from the kiss, breathing a bit laboured._ 'We can't keep doing this,' _she signed, biting her lip gently._

'What do you mean?' _he signed back, furrowing his brows in confusion._ 'Why are you so against me kissing you? You obviously like it enough to kiss back.'

 _Amelia bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair._ 'I do like it... I like you, Nic,' _she blushed softly as she signed the embarrassing words. Even though their feelings were fairly obvious for each other, it wasn't really spoken before. Every time they got close to something, Amelia pushed away, scared that Nic was just transfering feelings for Veronica onto her._ 'I just... I'm not sure this is good for us right now... I mean...' _her hands hung in the air for moment, sighing heavily as she debating her next words._ 'Are you only going to like me... until Veronica gets better?'

 _Nic's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He knew Amelia had restraints on her feelings but he never fully understood why she was scared of her feelings._ 'V-e-r-o-n-i-c-a?' _Nic signed, looking down at the woman as he tried to understand what she was telling him. "Emila," Nicolas spoke with his gruff, slightly borken voice._

 _Amelia couldn't help but smile slightly at the way he said her name. He could never get it quite right but she thought it was cute nonetheless._

 _He reached up and gently carresed her cheek with his large hand. She gladly leaned into the gentle touch. "Ah lik-"_

 _"Nicolas! Amy! There you are," Worick looked into the alleyway the twilights had ducked into. He raised an eyebrow at their close proximity and smirked slightly. Before he could get any teasing out about the love birds, Amelia stepped towards him._

 _"U-um, hey, Worick. What took you so long?" She rolled her eyes, fixing her slightly disheveled clothing. "Get distracted?" She teased._

 _"Actually, yes. I ran into Dr. Theo." Nic straightened instantly at that, reading the blonds lips. Worick continued. "He says Veronica's getting better. Might even get to come home."_

 _"Wow really? That's great!" Amelia smiled, surprising Worick. "Isn't that great, Nic?" She looked back at the other male with a beaming smile. This also surprised Nic._

 _"Emila-"_

 _"We should go see her," Amelia interrupted him quickly, although not intentially. "Actually... you guys should go see her. I have to get some groceries for supper."_

 _Worick opened his mouth to protest, knowing she wasn't as happy as she looked but knew it wouldn't help one bit. He sighed before smiling with a nod. "Ok, partner. Lets go." Worick went and grabbed Nic's arm, pulling him out of the alley. He looked back at Amelia while Nic continued to walk. "If you get done early, you can come and meet us."_

 _Amelia smiled knowingly and nodded. "Ok. I doubt I'll have any time to trouble them anyway but thanks." She waved and turned on her heal. 'Nic should have some alone time with Veronica anyway. Talk to her. He deserves it...'_

* * *

 **Yay new chapter. Sorry it took a while. The flashback will likely continue in the next chapter. I hope this is good enough for you guys ^-^ Just thought I'd show them settling in after the break in and a little bit more the past. Sorry it's not very eventful.**

 **Keep an eye out for the next chapter by following and favouriting ^-^ also please review and tell me what you think so far. No flames please.**

 **March 12, 2016**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: Slight Lemon. Not a bad as previous chapters but its there and I marked it too so if you want to skip over it you can.**

* * *

 **3 Years Ago**

 _Nic looked down at Veronica, eyes softening from their normal hardness. She smiled, reaching up to carress his face. Nicolas leaned into the touch just as Amelia had leaned into his own touch not long before. He reached his own hand out, brushing her hair back from her face. She was looking a lot better now. Healthier. It was amazing really. The last time he saw her she couldn't even sit up. Now, Dr. Theo said she was walking and should be ready to go home in a week or so._

 _"Eh, Nic," Worick walked over to the two, Veronica sitting up in the clinic bed with Nic sitting in a chair beside her. When Nic looked up, the blond continued with what he had to say. "I'm heading back to the office."_

'I'll stay here for a bit longer. Tell A-m-e-l-i-a not to wait up for me. You guys can eat without me,' _the tag signed before looking back down at Veronica._

 _Worick looked between the two before nodding. "See ya," he waved and turned to leave. He said goodbye to Theo and Nina before leaving, assuming Amelia would be back home by now (that is, if she even was able to go grocery shopping). He knew he should check on her without Nic being there._

 _As Worick left, Nic stood and slid onto the clinic bed beside Veronica. He laid his head on her chest and intertwined their fingers as they relaxed together, enjoying the others company._

* * *

 _"Amy~ you home yet? Nic's staying out for a bit," Worick called out as he entered the apartment. He closed the door behind him and shook his jacket off. 'Maybe she's downstairs?'_

 _Worick went over to his rack of clothes and hung up his coat. He glanced at Nicolas's clothes and noticed something. 'Bastard took my shirt!' He narrowed his eyes as he leaned over and snatched a black button up from Nic's rack and put it back on his own._

 _"Ah!" He jumped as slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He quickly calmed down, realizing it was only Amelia. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. You'll give me a heart attack," he teased with a roll of his eyes. He looked back at the petite woman but didn't turn around. She had her face butied into his back like a child while her arms stayed firm around his waist._

 _"Nic's staying with her, hm?" She asked softly, refusing to look up at the gigolo. "That's good. I know he loves her so it's not like I should be surprised."_

 _She knew that. There was no reason for her to be surprised that Nic chose Veronica. She always knew the truth. That she was just a second choice and replacement. Honestly, she would be mad if he didn't go to her. He shouldn't deny his live for one woman just because another said she loved him. If he pretended to bot care about Veronica, Amelia would be more upset and feel even more pathetic. She knew he would always love her first and she shouldn't be selfishly pitying herself for that._

 _'Then why do I feel like this...?'_

 _"Hey, Amy," Worick spoke softly, as if he were talking to a crying child. He turned in her arms so he could face her, seeing the slightly red and puffy eyes she had been trying to hide. He sighed softly. He must have interrupted her when he came home. "It's alright. I know he loves you, too."_

 _Amelia let out a choked laugh. "Yea, but not as much as her... ugh, that's what I hate. What I'm feeling. It's stupid and ugly and disgusting. I've known since the first time anything even happened that he loved Veronica and that I was just there for him to transfer his feelings onto me."_

 _"Amy-" Worick tried to tell her that she was wrong- that there was more than that to Nic's feelings for her._

 _"Logically, I don't blame him and I know that what he's doing is what he should do and what he deserves ... but then every time I think about it my chest just fucking hurts and I feel like crying again and everything just hits me at once." She stopped to take a deep breath, feeling the ugly tears coming back. "L-Like now that she's better I won't get the chance to be the first choice and I get all these thoughts l-like I wish she wouldn't get better and I feel disgusted by myself..." She panted softly, rambling off all her feelings at once, just trying not to break out in tears again._

 _"Baby... Amy, it's ok to feel like this. It's what happens when your in love. At least that's what I've seen. You shouldn't blame yourself though. You'll get your chance at love. Maybe not with Nicolas but you will find it." Worick looked at the girl with concerned boue eyes, hands holding her shoulders in a comforting way. He looked into her eyes, wanting to see that she understood what he said. When he recieved a soft nod, he smiled charmingly. "Besides, what do you need him for when you have me?"_

 _Amelia bit her lip and fully looked at the male. "You're right. I do have you," she whispered softly, mostly so her voice wouldn't break. Her arms slowly retract from his waist, now working towards his belt buckle._

 _His eyes shifted, obviously noticing what was on her mind now. He pulled his brows together and looked at her. Oh, how she hated that look. That look of pity. As if she were broken._

 _She slowly leaned up onto her tip toes, eyes half lidded as her fingers rested on his belt. Worick opened his mouth slightly, probably for protest. Instead, Amelia took this as an invitation. She closed the gap between them and connected their lips. Her eyes squeezed closed as she kissed Worick._

 _'Please... don't choose right now to be the good guy...'_

 _It took a moment, Worick's hesitation obvious, but he still kissed back. A choice he would come to regret for a long time._

* * *

 **Lemon Starts**

* * *

 _Their lips moved together slowly at first yet with heat and pressure. It soon grew to fast, hungry kisses. Tongue twirled expertly in a way they both came familiar with in the time they lived together._

 _Amelia's hands began working the moment Worick's lips did. All she needed to know was that he was going to let her have her own kind of therapy. She started unbuckling his belt and then his pants, sliding her hands into them._

 _"Amy-"_

 _"Shh... please..." she whispered against his lips, silencing his protest easily with another kiss._

 _Worick knew this wasn't what she really wanted. He shouldn't be giving into her like this. But at the same time... he was terrified to see the tears and pain if he pushed her away right now. He knew all she wanted was comfort and there were so many other ways he could give her that right now othet than this... but he couldn't bring himself to push her away._

 _Feeling her hands started to pull at his pants, he grabbed her hands. "Bedroom," was all he said before they moved to that very place._

 _Closing the door behind him, Worick turned to see Amelia already undressing on the bed. 'Eager... you know she's eager because she knows she'll change her mind. Don't do this to her,' Worick mind screamed at him but his body seemed to move on its own._

 _He grabbed her, placing her on her back so her legs were spread before him. Already naked for him, he didn't need to waste time on taking off anything before placing his face between her legs. He kissed along one thigh, thinking clear enough to at least make it sweet and comforting (as much as sex like this could be)._

 _His lips trailed inwards, eyes trained on her blushing face. No matter how many times they experienced this, she blushed like a virgin. His tongue finally made contact with the burning flesh, making her mouth drop open with a moan. He continued, lapping, sucking, and pleasing her lower regions for quite some time._

 _When he felt satisfied of the point he brought her to, he retracted. She was panting and glowing with sweat. 'Beautiful...'_

 _Amelia started to get up, reaching for him. "I n-need to help you..."_

 _"No, I'm helping you. Lay back and enjoy," he whispered softly, pushing her back down softly. He put a condom on. He lifted her legs and lined himself up before plunging in. This ripped a beautiful moan from the girls mouth. Her arms swung up to cling to him. He didn't waist much time before starting to move, hissing slightly at the clawing on his back. He didn't mind though. He knew this was just a sign of a good job done._

 _He felt sick for thinking that. 'A good job done? She's not a damn client. She's your best friend and she doesn't deserve being used like this.'_

 _"Nic-"_

 _"You shouldn't say another man's name when in bed, sweet heart," Worick said softly, although not hurt for himself. He was hurt for her sake. She loved him so much that she couldn't help but say his name during sex._

 _"N-no... Th-the door. I heard it- ah -open," she panted between moans._

 _Worick didn't stop. "It's ok. He can't hear you. He'll probably just go downstairs," he grunted simply, continuing as if it was nothing._

 _"Haa~ ahh~ n-no... Wori... I mm~" she fumbled, unable to speak what she wanted. She was too overcome to pleasure to say what she really wanted. 'Stop... Worick stop...' she thought, knowing it wouldn't do any good. If she couldn't say it, he wouldn't be able to know what she wanted._

 _'Please... stop...'_

* * *

 **Lemon Over**

* * *

 _Nicolas stepped into the apartment. Empty. Maybe they went out. The twilight went over to the desk to see if there was a note. Nothing. He shrugged and went towards the stairs to his part of the apartment._

 _Oblivious to him was the creaking of Worick's bed and moan after moan leaking from Amelia's lips into every room of the apartment._

 _'Dammit... Amelia didn't even give me a chance to talk to her,' he thought to himself with a heavy sigh. He grabbed a Perriere from the fridge and sat in his chair to relax._

 _Now that he had seen just how well Veronica was doing... He wondered, if Amelia had given him a chance to talk and tell her how he felt, would those words be the same ones he would use now? Did he like her? Did he_ love _her? Did he love her more than Veronica? Did he even feel the same for her as he did for Veronica?_

 _'Fuck, women are annoying. No... feelings are annoying,' he rolled his eyes and took a drink of his water. Why did he have to even feel 'love'? He barely knew what 'love' really was. So, why was that the only word he could use to describe how he felt about Veronica and Amelia? Was loving two people normal? Was he a 'dog', as he had heard some women, including Amelia, use to describe some men? From what he collected, being a 'dog' wasn't a good thing. Neither was being a player. Was it wrong for him to love them both?_

 _He didn't have that long to live. Why did he have to worry about all this shit?_

* * *

 _Amelia bit her lip as she pushed her self to the edge of the bed, pressed against the wall. There was nothing but regret in her eyes as she stared at the ceiling._

 _Worick sat on the edge of the bed, smoking a dart, back to the woman. He fucked up. He knew he fucked up and he couldn't take it back. He could never ever repent for the shit he just did. 'Fuck! If she wasn't broken before, you just made the final crack, you piece of shit,' he thought to himself, unable to get the thoughts out of his head._

 _She wanted him to stop and he didn't. He was the worst kind of man. He might as well be as bad as her damn ex._

 _"What if he came in here? He could've came in and saw! He's smart, Worick. He doesn't need his ears to figure stuff out. Fuck... fuckfuckfuck." Amelia chewed her lip nervously as her hand made its way into her hair. She tugged at it harshly._

 _'No wonder I'm a second fucking choice... I start feeling a little fucking sorry for myself and what do I do? Open my fucking legs.'_

 _She tugged at her hair, growling in anger at herself._

 _"Amy... I'm sorry. Please... stop pulling your hair. Here, take some downers and go to sleep... it's getting late anyway," Worick said softly, holding back his own anger and trying to do what he should have from the begining: comfort her._

 _Amelia looked at the bottle of downers hesitantly before taking it. She quickly took a few before laying back down and turning her back towards Worick. She knew she wasn't mad at him but... she couldn't face him right now. She couldn't face anyone. She was an embarrassment._

 _"Ok, I'll let you sleep." Worick got dressed and left the room._

* * *

Amelia stared into her drink. 'Wow, I was pathetic back then... That's ok. You live and you learn, right?' She thought to herself with a small smile.

The blonde looked up and caught eyes with Worick. He winked playfully which she returned with a small wave.

'I know I made him feel like shit. I know he blames himself for me leaving. He thinks he raped me. I wish he'd stop thinking that. He always get that look when someone brings up the fact that I left town. He obviously still blames himself a little.'

That was true. As soon as Worick realized she had wanted him to stop, he never forgave himself. Sure, to most people he was a dirty prostitute. But he never truly felt dirty until that night. He convinced himself that he raped Amelia and to him, that is the filthiest thing he could do.

Amelia looked over to Nic still standing at the doors of the club. It was a little hard to see, but she felt like he was looking right back. She smiled.

'I still love him. I don't think I could ever stop,' she thought with a smile. 'I know he knows what I did that day. I don't know when he found out but I know he knows. I'm sure that won me some points,' she thought sarcastically. 'That sure made my love seem weak. It took that much for me to go to Worick for sex. Yea, that was a total fuck up on my behalf.'

Nic blamed himself, too. Maybe not as blatantly to Worick. Hell, he might not fully know that he blames himself but he does. He feels like, if he just could have chosen Amelia right then and there, she would have never left. She would have stayed with them if he said he loved her. Yet, on the other hand... he knew, back then, if he said he loved Amelia more than Veronica, it would've been a lie. Saying he loved Veronica more than Amelia would have been just as big of a lie. The only truth was that he had no idea who he truly loved back then.

Even now, Nicolas couldn't say for certain who he loved 3 years ago. But now... he could say who he loved now.

Amelia was surprised when she saw Nic take a step in her direction. One after another, he came to her.

* * *

 **Okie Dokie. Another chapter yay! That was quicker than I expected. Last chapter just got me in the mood to reveal ^-^ Amelia made a mistake oops. Yep that one stung. Maybe she's able to redeem herself...**

 **You'll have to follow/favourite to find out! Heheh ^-^ Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Please no flames. I mean really? What's the point of saying something strictly cruel that becomes no use to me? Constructive criticism? Sure but be nice about it. I'm fragile ~**

 **March 13, 2016**


	14. Chapter 14

Nicolas couldn't say who he loved 3 years ago. But now... He could say who he loved now.

Amelia was surprised when she saw Nic take a step in her direction. One after another, he came to her.

'Oh god... Oh god what do I do? He's coming this way. I don't think I can actually tell him. But now I have to tell him. It's my chance. Shit shit shit.' Amelia's face turned to one of panic. She gulped her drink nervously, watching as Nic only came closer. Her chest felt tight, her heart ready to explode with nerves. 'Maybe he wants to switch places with me. Yea, it might just be work related. This is the bar maybe he wants a drink... Nic doesn't drink though... fuck just calm down it's not like you haven't talked to him before.'

"... Emila?" Amelia looked up at Nic who was now standing right in front of her. He must have been trying to get her attention and obviously she didn't notice or else he wouldn't feel the need to use his voice. Especially in such a crowded place.

She smiled, doing her best to hide her nerves. She had become surprisingly good at that. "Sorry, I zoned out," she smiled and signed along with her words.

Nic raised a brow before rolling his eyes. That earned a pout from Amelia. Before she could protest and say 'don't you roll your eyes at me', Nic reached out for her hand, startling her.

"Nic?" The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she glanced down at her tiny hand clasped in his own large one. She never thought of her hand as necessarily small but when compared to Nic's in definitely seemed small. She blushed and bit her lip. 'This is why I can't get over him. Always doing stuff like this without thinking...'

 _'Dance with me?'_ The signs were strong and confident. He didn't do that cute nervous tick of rubbing his neck or adverting his eyes either. Pure confidence in his words.

Amelia stared at the signs he made. She must have read it wrong. She replayed the motions in her head, seeing the same sentence over and over. Nic was asking her to dance?

Amelia didn't realize how long she was hesitating in answering until she suddenly saw that confidence in Nic waver, his arm raising to scratch the back of his neck like he did when nervous. His hand was stopped before it could reach his neck. Amelia's hand was now wrapped around his wrist, pulling it back down gently. Nic locked his dark eyes to those bright blue ones that were now smiling at him.

"I'd love to dance with you, Nic," Amelia smiled lovingly. Her hand moved to intertwine their fingers before she stood up. For a second, she could have sworn she saw a smile on his lips, however, when she looked back at him again, all signs of a smile were gone. She shook her head, as if to forget about the possibility of making Nic smile, and continued on to the dancefloor.

Alex's song ended and she only paused long enough to take a drink of water before starting a new song. She looked down to see Amelia and Nic making their way into the crowd, her eyes flickering to their connected hands. 'Good job, Amelia,' she smiled to herself. She turned to the band, said something, and then turned back to the audience. Holding the mic in her hand firmly and bringing it to her lips, singing out the first lyrics.

Amelia looked up as a beautiful love song filled her ears. Alex's voice was so lovely.

The petite woman smiled and looked at the large speaker on the edge of the dance floor. She situated herself and Nic right in front of it, a little more secluded from everyone hoped it would make him feel a bit more comfortable. If he could feel the vibrations of the song they were dancing to, maybe it would help. She knew he worried at times about getting off beat or ruining the dance for her because he couldn't hear. She wished he would understand that she was just happy to dance with him. She didn't care if they were off beat or even stepping on each others toes.

"Good timing. This is a good song," the girl smiled at the deaf male. She broke their hands away to sign but quickly took his hands back in her own.

Nic looked down at the floor as he started to feel the vibrations from the speaker travel through the concrete and up his legs. It was a mellow song so there wasn't a lot of vibration from the intruments but when Alex started singing he could tell with ease.

He looked at Amelia who had already started situating his hands to where they needed to be. He was still lost when it came to dancing but he knew Amelia loved it. Dancing made her smile so bright and big and he wanted to see that right now so he could tell her what he wanted to.

"This goes here... and this goes here... and we're good," Amelia said, more to herself then to Nicolas but still keeping her lips visible for him. She placed his hands on her waist and her own hands on his broad shoulders. She then took a step closer so they weren't straight armed but still not too close. She wanted to be closer but she didn't know what he wanted so she settled with a friendly distance. She looked up when she was done and gave a closed eyed smile.

Nic scrunched his nose awkwardly, feeling the urge to scratch the back of his neck but refusing to remove his hands from their proper places. She was just so stunning and it made him feel things and that made him feel awkward.

"Ready?" Amelia caught the males attention again and waited for a nod before continuing. "Step like this and then this..." She lead him through the steps until they got into the steady rhythm of the music, stepping this way and that, rocking together. 1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3...

When she stopped correcting him and seemed to just be enjoying the music, Nic took lead without really realizing it and danced to the same rhythm she had set up. 'I guess it's not that hard. I didn't step on her this time,' Nic thought to himself, noticing his own improvement.

The tag looked down at the girl he had known for years. He could remember her at 16, shy and quiet anytime the handymen were around. 18, when she was broken and distant thanks to the asshole of a boyfriend she thought loved her. 21 when she moved in with them and slowly gained back that beautiful smile. 23, when she smiled for him. 23... when he made that smile disappear...

A small thumb was pressed to the middle of Nicolas' forehead, ripping him out of his thoughts. He looked at Amelia. Her eyebrows were knitted together in worry as she smoothed her thumb over his forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly, smoothing the crease that had formed in his forehead. "You'll get wrinkles if you keep a face like that," she teased gently.

'I'll be dead before I get wrinkles,' was what Nic wanted to say but he didn't want her to get upset so he opted to keep quiet.

"So, what is it? You suddenly got all gloomy. Are you ok?"

Nic never understood how she could so easily tell what was going on inside his head. Sometimes her persistance could get annoying but then again, he was kind of glad someone actually cared about him. He didn't know why anyone would.

"R...eerr..." Nic felt for the vibrations in his throat, hoping he was loud enough to be heard over the club's music. "Ah fine," he finally answered, assuring the woman that he was perfectly fine.

Amelia sighed as if defeated. He was always so stubborn. "Ok but can you at least try to look like your enjoying yourself?" She smiled, wrapping her arms back around his neck.

Nic scrunched his nose slightly as if to say sorry before doing his best to relax his face. It was a lot harder to do when you were thinking about it. Maybe he could think of some calming memories... hell he didn't have calming memories.

Amelia saw how distracted Nic was now, trying to relax his face. It made her smile softly. Why was he so cute? She sighed and moved one hand to the back of Nic's head, rubbing the short hairs of his head like she knew he liked. He seemed to instantly relax into her. She watched him close his eyes and lower his head so she could reach better. She smiled and continued, loving the peaceful look on his face.

'Why wasn't it always this easy?' Nic thought, letting Amelia calm him down. 'I could have saved her a lot of heart break if I just...'

 _A beaming smile lit up Amelia's face as she curled into Nicolas' chest. He was sitting on his chair when Amelia had come down and asked if she could sit with him. He had agreed and now she was sitting on his lap, leaning into him like a child._

 _He watched as she bit her lip, obviously debating something before leaning up and kissing Nic right on the cheek. He blinked at her, a little surprised by the kiss. This only made her giggle and apologize._

 _Nic shook his head as if to say it didn't bother him. He then leaned down and kissed her lips gently, now taking her off guard._

 _Her mouth hung open for a moment, cheeks turning red. He watched as her lips formed what he had come to recognize as his name being spoken. Her eyes darted away, embarrassment and nervousness written all over her face._

 _Nic felt his mouth twitch upwards and before he could second guess himself, he took Amelia's chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her face to look at him. Her face was beat red now. He slowly leaned down until he felt her soft lips against his own rough ones. Her soft hand held his rough one. Her gentle heart took over his dark one._

 _He was completely at ease in that moment. He wasn't a monster. He was able to be something other than destroy. He could be... calm..._

The memory felt almost real. As if it had just happened yesturday and not 3 years ago. He needed to talk to her. Worrick was right for once. He couldn't just ignore it. He had to atleast see if she felt the same.

Nicolas opened his eyes, ready to come out and say it but was beat to the punch. Or rather...

The kiss.

Soft lips barely brushed against his own. Amelia's eyes were squeezed shut and she balanced on her tip toes to reach the tag's lips. Nic couldn't do anything but stare in shock as she held her lips in place. His hands instinctively tightened their grip on her waist, his whole body tensed with shock.

Amelia tried to hold the kiss for a few seconds, hoping to god she didn't just make the worst decision of her life. He wasn't kissing back and she was getting more and more terrified. She couldn't even open her eyes. Just when she was going to step back, and hopefully make a cool exit, she felt it. Her lips were no longer brushing against his. The rough lips of Nicolas were now pressing down against her own. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she thought she might die right then and there.

However, with her luck, that might become too true in a matter of minutes.

The power cut. All lights in bastard shut off and the speakers cut out. Nicolas and Amelia quickly noticed the change in surroundings and pulled away from each other. Nic instinctively reached for his katana.

Clubgoers began yelling for the lights to be turned back on. Some murmured around asking questions as if someone might know what the hell was going on. A power outtage? The weather was fine. No reason for it to go out. The back up generator should have kicked in by now anyway.

"H-hey? Hey! The doors are locked! What kinda sick joke is this?" A man yelled from the otherside of the club. He began to fight with the door handle vigorously, cursing when it didn't budge.

Clubbers looked at one another as they took in the information. Suddenly everyone started yelling and running for the doors in a panic. Worick came into view as the floor emptied and Amelia quickly waved him over as Nic looked around and sniffed the air for trouble. Alex was still standing on the stage, unsure of where to go. She looked at the trio below her but she couldn't quiet hear what they were saying.

"Whats going on?" Amelia asked Worick, avoiding eyecontact with Nic at the moment. If she looked at him she might just embarrass herself more.

"I don't know. I'm sure its nothing we can't handle but keep on your toes just in case." Worick looked at the pile of people struggling to get out. He couldn't see anyone out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just a power problem, as unlikely as that was.

"Worick." The blond turned to see his small female employer of the night. Loretta had hard eyes tonight, proving that something was wrong. "One of my girls is dead. This isn't just a black out. Do what I pay you to do."

"Wait, dead? Do you think it was a client?" Amelia asked.

"I doubt it. Unless he slit his own throat after he slit hers," the large bartender, Galahad, retorted as he came up behind his young leader.

"Maybe he had a Romeo and Juliet fantasy?" Amelia sighed. "This was supposed to be easy money. Why do people always have to make things difficult?"

Amelia looked up when she was nudged on the arm, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt when she met Nic's eyes staring down at her. She couldn't let the kiss affect her judgment, especially now.

Nic pointed into a dark corner on the upper part of the club. Amelia looked where he was pointing, squinting a bit before furrowing her brows. Her eyes hardened and nodded at the other twilight. They both went to take a step when the lights flashed onto the stage suddenly.

"Alex get down here," Worick quickly helped the mocha skinned girl down off the stage, voice serious.

Alex didn't protest although she was confused. She turned around when she was finally on the ground, looking up at the stage.

"You guys sound so disgusting. I love it." A sultry voice poured out of the speakers despite no one being on the stage. "A few lights go off, doors lock, and your fight or flight senses kick in. A lot of your chose flight."

 _'N-I-C, someone's here. They're talking but I can't see them,'_ Amelia signed to the deaf tag, making sure he knew what was happening.

He nodded and started peering around again, hoping his sharpened eyes could catch someone in the darkness. He didn't look long before seeing a slender figure in some rather odd appearal. A womanly figure slinked through the darkness with a cape dragging behind her dress cladded body.

"You're disgusting. Twilights and Normals alike." Before Nic could even decide on how he would put her down, she gracefully stepped up to the stage. A tall woman with dark hair, falling straight over her shoulder, came into the light. Her skin was pale which contrasted with her dark purple dress. Her lips were coloured a dark red and her grey eyes popped out from the dark eyeshadow. "Isn't this fun? My first debut!" She snickered softly as she took center stage.

"What do you want? This club is not for you to play with. I will give you the opportunity to leave now. Just leave," Loretta warned, sounding strong and confident like her father.

The tall woman blinked and tilted her head. "Aren't you a cutie? Now I have a few problems with that. First, don't you want to know who I am?"

"No."

"Hm, well, if you insist. I, my dear, am Ophelia. It is my pleasure to meet you, Loretta Christiano. Ah, and you, too, Worick. I've heard great things about you," the woman smirked, glancing down at the blond.

Worick raised an eyebrow, giving his usual flirty smirk to the dark enchantress. "Oh? I'm flattered. But I'm afraid I don't know you. Maybe we could get to know each other in a different way?" He suggested cockily.

"Aren't you cute," Ophelia scoffed. "This is what I live for, honey. Chaos. Now why don't you scream for me."

"Excuse me-?"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Screams broke out from the crowd of people by the doors. Suddenly, a few people dropped to the ground, blood splattering on the floor. Black figures jumped back up to the balcony they had been hiding on before attacking.

Worick looked at Amelia who nodded and hit Nic on the back. The two twilights took off after the black figures, easily jumping to hang from the balcony and then using their strength to swing up and land on the upper part of the club.

Amelia looked back as she swung up, looking at Worick as he drew his gun and pointed it at the woman. Who was she? What did she want? Could Worick handle her?

Amelia shook the worry from her head as she landed on the balcony. She barely had time to get her footing before she was tackled back into the railing by a big, buff man. He was the size of Galahad and probably just as heavy.

"Fucker," she growled as she pressed her hands to his chest and pushed. He didn't budge. She kept trying until suddenly he went flying back. Amelia looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Nic," she said smiling, noticing that it was Nicolas who got the brute off of her. He looked her over to make sure she was ok. Feeling she wasn't injured, he turned to take care of the big guy so he wouldn't bother Amelia.

Amelia looked to the side just in time to see a man closer to her own size leaping towards her. Her eyes widened and she instinctively threw her leg out to kick him in the side of the head. The force threw him against the railing. Unable to catch himself, he started to go over only for Amelia to grab onto a fistful of his long locks.

"Ah! Bitch let go!" The male cried as he hung from the balcony, Amelia holding him by the hair.

"I can't have you attacking any more civilians. Since even Normals wouldn't die after falling from this height, I'll keep you up here... whatever you are," Amelia smirked, letting a bit of her sadistic side show. This guy didn't have tags but his other friend was too powerful to be a normal. It was possible this guy was a normal but if he was, he was offly cocky to challenge her

"You bitch," he hissed in pain, clawing at her hands.

Amelia looked over what was happening down stairs, ignoring the man clawing at her. Alex, along with some of Loretta's men, was helping fallen civilians that were hurt. Galahad and Marco were heading up to the top to help Nic and Amelia out. Worick and Loretta were still standing in front of the stage, weapons at the ready but not attacking. What was going on?

"Ah-" Amelia bit her lip as the male actually scratched her. She furrowed her brows and reached her other hand down to grab the man by the neck. "What do you guys want? What are you?" Amelia demanded.

"Fuck you," the man spat angrily as he continued to claw at Amelia in hopes of getting free and getting back up.

"Ugh, fine, I'll ask someone else," the blonde sighed and twisted her hands in a sudden motion, making the male fall limp. She dropped him to the main floor where he laid dead. A few citizens screamed but there was no way Amelia was pulling his limp, heavy body back up just to get in her way. "Why do they never talk? Its a lot easier."

"We have dignity unlike you," a snotty, girly voice sneered, pulling Amelia's attention to her left. There stood a girl with firey red hair tied into two long braids that fell over her shoulders and ended at her belly button. She looked to be around 20 years old and was quite a bit taller than Amelia- 5'9 to be exact. She was thin and wore a black crop top that hugged her round C's and black leggings to match. She was awfully thin. She didn't seem to possess any fat or muscle on her body.

The only thing that really made Amelia think she may be a challenge was the fierce look on her face. She looked like she wanted to kill somebody. Since she was now looking at Amelia, the blonde figured that 'somebody' was her.

"Hey, was that your friend? Sorry but he _did_ attack me first," Amelia shrugged, stepping away from the railing and fully facing the woman. "Maybe you want to talk instead? Or you can join him?" She smirked, stretching out her shoulders which were starting to bother her thanks to holding that man over the balcony. It definitely wasn't good for her joints.

A few things cracked, although she couldn't tell you what. She shook out her arms as if it helped to put everything back in its comfortable place and then looked at the woman. "I haven't heard any talking? Does that mean you're ready to join him?"

"Like hell, bitch!" The girl snapped as she lunged forward.

Amelia's eyes widened as she saw the girl pull out a knife, ready to attack the strictly hand-to-hand combat trained blonde. "Fuck."

* * *

 **Gosh I'm sorry. That took a while. I hope this is worth it though. Fighting is actually starting now yay! And I got my cuties to kiss finally ^-^ I hope you all liked this. I'm sorry if the fighting isn't that great. This is pretty much my first time writing fight scenes so bare with me please.**

 **So like do the usual. Follow and favourite so you know when the next chapter comes out. The next chapter should be a lot of fighting again. And also please review for me because I love to hear what you guys think. Do you like the story so far? Do you like Amelia? Do you like my writing? Don't flame but I mean I'd like to hear from you guys. Thanks ^-^**

 **April 14, 2016**


End file.
